


Feel Good Inc

by BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)



Series: Bedroom Hymns Verse [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fisting, Animalistic, Biting, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Breathplay is attempted, But like not in the fun way at first, Consensual Somnophilia, Crossdressing Kink, Denial, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fisting, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, Kinda, Knotting, Like two seconds of it anyway, M/M, Multi, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Rutting, Santa Outfit, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster
Summary: Another series of snippets from the Bedroom Hymns verse





	1. Shance - Shiro gets a sexy Santa outfit as a "gift"

Shiro stared down at the package on his bed, one brow raised.  He glanced back at his door, as it whoever had left the wrapped present here would suddenly appear behind him.  When no such thing happened, he picked up the thing cardboard card left on top.

'To: Lance.   From: Shiro.'

...What?

Shiro flipped the card over.  On the other side, in Lance's messy scrawl, read 'I thought this would be fun', with a winky face after.

"Okay, now I'm afraid."  Shiro murmured, flipping the card over in his hand.

Looking down at the package, Shiro ran his fingers along the wrapping.  It wasn't quite the same texture as on Earth, without the same level of gloss.  It was was decorated in artful splotches of red and green, like ugly tie-dye.

Scratch that.  Shiro was  _ very _ afraid.

The lid was wrapped separately from the base, so that it could be lifted up simply.  Shiro took hold of it but hesitated.  It wasn't that he didn't trust Lance, so much as he didn't trust his sense of humor.  Especially when something was supposed to be a gift for himself, rather than Shiro.

Then again, Lance wasn't going to do anything that wouldn't be fun for Shiro.  Or, at least, fun overall.  He'd absolutely do something to embarrass Shiro in the meantime.

Taking a deep breath, Shiro finally lifted the top off, and paused.  

Inside was white fur, with something red peeking out from behind.

Shiro tilted his head and places his hand over the fur.  It was pleasantly plush to the touch, but didn't feel real.  More like the fuzzy kind of material that fancy bathrobes on TV looked like.  So far, that was pretty nice.  Shiro picked the present up and brought it closer, so he could rub it against his cheek.  Very nice.  Alright, then.

Underneath was a satiny looking fabric, in fire truck red.

Combined with the white fur, something finally clicked.

Shiro held up the fluffy mass, and determined it to be a garment rather than just a lump.  It was essentially an open vest, without buttons to close, and that only went down a few inches.  It looked like it'd end just over his pecs, and it would gape open the whole time.

With a sigh, Shiro put that aside and picked up the next piece.  It was a Santa-style skirt, cut scandalously short.  It would, if Shiro was lucky, cover his ass, but not much else.  At first, he wasn't sure if Lance expected him to walk around with his junk on full display, but then he noticed the white panties underneath.  It was nestled between a Santa hat, and what looked like folded white socks.  A quick inspection proved them to be thigh highs.

Overall, it was a ridiculous outfit.

Shiro wasn't surprised at all.

For a moment, he considered putting the 'present' to the side and just heading to bed.  Shiro's dignity cringed at the idea of wearing such a silly costume.  He was going to look absolutely stupid in it.  What did Lance think he was going to get out of this?

But then Shiro looked over to the half-vest again, and ran his fingers over the material.  It felt so nice against the skin of his palm, and it would feel even better against his chest.

Hm.

Shiro imagined himself wandering through the halls in this skimpy costume, knowing anyone could step out of their room and see him.  He imagined how it would feel to be so bare out in the open, if only for that quick moment.  He imagined how he'd shift from foot to foot in anxious, aroused fear as he knocked and waited for Lance to open.  As he hoped no one else would stick their head out at the noise.  As he hoped maybe they would.

Covering his hands, Shiro let out a groan.  

Was there nothing his stupid brain could make sexy?

But Shiro was already pressing his thighs together, fighting off a shudder.  He knew what his answer was.

So had Lance, which was probably the reason he'd sent this stupid present in the first place.

Damn him.

***

The reality was even worse than the fantasy.

Shiro gnawed on his bottom lip as he pressed his legs together and tugged down on the bottom of the far-too-short skirt.  It did him no good, and just emphasized how little of him the clothing covered.  He hadn't anticipated how hyperaware being in public would make him.  Every part of his skin prickled, and each gust of the castle's inner air system made him shiver.  The vest was almost as bad as the skirt, only occasionally hiding his reddened nipples.  But when it did cover, it brushed the nubs, sending shocks of pleasure through him.

Already, Shiro was feeling slick between his cheeks.  His knees trembled slightly, from the chill of wearing so little and his own nerves.

And Lance  _ wasn't opening the damn door. _

Taking a deep, gulping breath of cold air, Shiro reluctantly let go of his skirt with one hand so he could knock again.  "Lance?"  He hissed, not daring to really raise his voice.  "Are you in there?"

"One minute!"  Lance called back, sounding distracted.

Dammit.  Dammit!

Shiro finally let go of the skirt completely so he could cover his face with both hands.

What was he supposed to do now?

"Lance!" He called again, louder now.  He didn't quite switch to his command tone, mostly because he was afraid it would attract more attention.  Calling for Lance and not getting a prompt answer was commonplace.  Standing outside his door and barking orders would get people curious.

There was a long pause.  "Just a minute!" Lance replied, now dismissive.  

Biting back a groan, Shiro bounced in place, hoping it would help warm him and get rid of his jitters.  But instead it just made the scraps of fabric flop around.  The skirt actually raised up, showing the bulge of his cock and curve of his ass in the white panties, and the fluffy ball on the end of the hat swung around and smacked Shiro in the jaw.

Shiro let out a low growl and smacked it away, then pressed his palms flat to his skirt to hold it back down.  His shoulders curled in, the shivers getting worse.

But horribly, his arousal hadn't stopped.  If he bent over, anyone would be able to see the dark, see-through patch on the panties around his hole.

Why oh why had he done this?

"Lance, I wanted to talk to you about- about what you left in my room."

There was another pause, this time even longer than the rest.  Then finally, mercifully, Lance opened the door.

He did not look contrite or excited.  He just looked smug.

It occurred to Shiro that Lance had known exactly what he was doing the whole time.  The absolute jackass.

"I see," Lance drawled, looking Shiro over.  His gaze started on Shiro's sock clad feet, dragging up his legs to the bare skin of his thighs.  Then his eyes paused on the skirt, head tilted slightly like he was trying to see underneath.  Finally, he continued up, over the vest and Shiro's hardened nipples, up to the silly goddamn hat.  "I see very well."

Shiro bit his bottom lip again and pressed his thighs together hard.  Lance's eyes were bright with open, eager lust, and it was clear he enjoyed every inch of the costume.

Hands twitching, Shiro resisted the urge to reach under his skirt and touch himself.

They both stood there, Lance drinking in his fill and Shiro shivering in place.

Finally, Shiro cleared his throat.  "Can I come in, then?"

Lance's brows jumped up.  Slowly, a smirk curled at his lips.  "Not yet.  I want to see the whole effect, first.  Spin in place?"

"You-"  Shiro's whole face burned with the force of his blush.  "What?"

But Lance only continued to grin. He raised one finger and swirled it in a little circle.  "A spin.  Please?"

Shiro's breath caught.  He shouldn't.  This was pushing it already, and he didn't want to show off the stupid outfit anymore than he already was.

Except that Lance's open amusement at Shiro's predicament was just making him wetter.

Finally, Shiro sighed and began to turn in place, slow and steady.  

"Stop like that."

Shiro froze in place, his back completely to Lance so he was staring at the metal wall.  "Um.  Why?"  He glanced over his shoulder, frowning.  "Is something wrong, or can I finally come in?"

Humming, Lance stepped over and put his hands on Shiro's hips.  The contact was so warm compared to the cold air that he shivered and bucked from the slight brush.  "No, I want to see.  And I don't think you want to come in just yet, right?"  His fingers slid down the curve of Shiro's ass, rasping on the satiny material, then hooked under the bottom of the skirt.  "So why don't you bend over and put your hands on the wall."

Completely caught.

Shiro ducked his head and slammed his eyes shut.  His cock twitched in the confines of the panties as he gave another full body shudder.  Then, slowly, not-quite-reluctantly, Shiro reached out and put his palms on the wall.  It made his back arch and his ass push back, which also made the skirt flip up slightly.

"Good.  You look perfect like this."  Lance paused, smirking when Shiro shuddered again.  "Spread those legs, too."

This time, Shiro barely hesitated as he obeyed.

"Just like that."  Lance smoothed one hand down the small of Shiro's back.  "Don't you worry about the cold.  You're going to be so warm in a couple of minutes.  Now, let's see what we've got, here."  He lifted up the skirt completely, holding it so Shiro's ass was utterly exposed to the chilly air.  "Oh, my.  What do we have here?  Do you like this?"

Shiro let out a low groan.  "Lance," he protested.  "Please."

But Lance just moved his other hand under the skirt, tracing along the wet spot surrounding his hole.  "Please, what?  Do you want to go inside?  Or do you want me to finger you out here, where anyone might step out and see you?  Do you think they'll like your slutty little outfit as much as I do?"

"Fuck!"  Shiro winced at his own volume.  He covered his mouth with one of his hands, the other still pressed to the wall.  "Please," he mumbled through his fingers.  "I can't-  You..."

Lance laughed and pressed the fabric in, rubbing it against Shiro's hole and threatening to push it inside.  "I asked for an answer, Shiro.  Maybe I should punish you for disobeying.  I could spank you right here.  Imagine of anyone came out and saw you, dressed like this, leaning against the wall.  Skirt up as I spank you until you beg.  Would you keep begging with them watching?  Would you like the audience for you being such a slutty boy for me?  Would you want them to know you're being bad?"

A whimper slipped past Shiro's lips, no matter how tightly he pressed them together.  "I-I..."   Shiro keened as his eyes rolled back.  "Lance..."

Lance stepped closer and licked over the back of Shiro's neck, just to make him shiver and squirm.  "Tell me no if you don't like it," he murmured, tone more serious.  "Tell me no and I'll back away."

"No!"  Shiro jolted up, then paused.  "No, I mean, don't stop.  Please don't stop.  Not- stay.  Yes."  Words were too hard when Shiro was soaking through the panties like this.  "Do it.  Any of it.  All of it."

There was a pause, then Lance chuckled against Shiro's shoulder.  "You're really into  this.  I figured you'd grumble at me and blush, then I'd tell you how pretty you are while you ride me.  I didn't expect you to be such a mess in my doorway.  It's nice, though."

Shiro pressed his cheek to the cold metal wall, hoping it would leech away his blush.  "Didn't either.  I thought it was a stupid outfit.  It  _ is _ a stupid outfit.  But..."  He shoved back against Lance's hands.  "Just do it."

"Such enthusiasm."  Despite that, Lance slipped his fingers over the top of the panties and peeled them off.  The moisture made them stick to Shiro's skin, an extra erotic, filthy sensation as it dragged down his wet thighs.  "No, I take it back.  There's plenty of enthusiasm here."

With that, Lance pulled away.  First, he tucked the skirt into itself, so Shiro was completely exposed.  Then he took hold of a cheek in each hand and pulled them apart, exposing his hole to the air.

Completely open.  Visible to anyone who happened to come out of their rooms or down the hallway.

"So gorgeous like this, my slutty boy," Lance encouraged.  He ran the tip of his finger around Shiro's hole, never quite dipping in.  "So dirty, too.  Out in public where everyone can see your needy hole.  With your ass still pushed out to me, begging me with every shiver.  You want it so bad.  Why don't you ask for what you want?"

Oh, god, that was the worst.  Shiro screwed his eyes up and shook his head.  "Lance," he begged, pressing his forehead to the wall.  "I can't.  Please no."

There was a slight pause, as Lance waited for Shiro's safeword.  When it didn't come, he only hummed.  "I think you should  I want to hear it in your voice.  I want anyone walking by or listening to hear it.  What do you want?"

Arousal waged a war with the remainder of Shiro's pride.  Asking for what he wanted was admitting a need, and Shiro was awful at that. It was so much easier to just accept what the others offered, without asking for more.  But Lance knew that, and he knew Shiro was turned on by the humiliation of standing out here.  So he'd picked the thing that would sting the most to do.

Damn him.  Why was he most clever when it was inconvenient?

"I- I want... Inside."  Shiro's thighs came together as he shivered again.  "Please."

"That's not all you want," Lance pressed.  And, honestly, he'd been spend too much time with Matt, because that was exactly his kind of smug tone.  "C'mon, specifics.  I want to reward you for bringing me my present, but I can only do that if you talk to me."

Shiro swallowed hard.  "F-fuck me," he managed, the words barely audible against the wall.

One hand left Shiro's cheek.  Then, suddenly, it came back in a spank that echoed loudly in the hallway.  It was only a mild sting, but it still made Shiro jump nearly a foot in the air.  "I can't hear you," Lance said.  He smoothed his hand over where he'd hit, the tiny ache already vanishing.  "Clearly."

Lance had actually done it.  He'd actually spanked Shiro in the hall, where anyone could see or hear them.

"Again," he breathed.  "Do that again."

That earned him a snort.  "Not much of a punishment if you beg for it." But Lance obliged, giving him another loud swat, followed by two more.  

It didn't hurt at all, really, but that wasn't the point. It was about the appearance, about the action, about the act in and of itself.

And the fact that Shiro was pushing back against the hand like a needy slut.

"Yes," he groaned, head falling back as he finally cracked and gave in.  "Lance, fuck me.  Fuck me!"

The words echoed down the hall, loud enough to carry, and Shiro didn't care.  He liked it.  The very idea of being caught was its own form of fun.  Why not let someone watch Shiro lose himself, give into being a good, dirty boy for Lance, beg and moan and openly  _ need. _

Lance let out his own strangled moan.  Then he took hold of Shiro's hips and yanked him back, making his back arch further.  There were fabric sounds and a zipper being undone behind him.  Then, mercifully, finally, something pressed against his hole.

"Do it," Shiro breathed, eyes wide and lips stretched in a smile.  "Please."

With one good thrust, Lance did.

"Holy fuck," he groaned, only barely quieter than his normal tone.  "You feel so good, Shiro.  God, you're soaking wet."  He rolled his hips, so Shiro could hear the slick, sloppy noises as he dripped.  "You fucking love this."

Shiro could only nod and whimper.

Pressing a kiss to the back of Shiro's neck, Lance began to roll his hips.  "Spread your legs wider."  As Shiro obeyed, Lance tugged on the skirt again, letting it fall down.  It pressed between them, covering the top of Shiro's ass and some of Lance's hips.  "Now, keep one hand on the wall, and use the other to touch your nipples.  Put on a really good show."

"Oh," Shiro breathed.  His eyes fluttered, threatening to roll back his his head.  "Yeah."  With that, he brought his hand up to his chest, rolling his palm against one pec and nipple.  "Mmm."

Lance let out a delighted breath.  "You're doing amazing for me," he murmured, sounding awed.  "Love it when you listen so nicely to me.  Love it when you show off how lovely you look, especially when you're so filthy."

Shiro pinched a nipple, shivering as it sent a shock of heat through him.  Then he let go and took hold of the stupid vest, rubbing it against the sensitive, swollen nub.  "Mmm.  Feels good.  Move.  Please?"

"Since you asked nicely."

And with that, Lance started to pound him.

Shiro's breath caught, keeping him from crying out loudly like he wanted to.  Instead, he let out breathy groans, each one punched out of him with every firm thrust.  Lance kept his hands on Shiro's hips, yanking him back to meet each thrust.  His teeth found the back of Shiro's neck, scraping and sending sparks of white-hot need through Shiro.

It was amazing.

"Lance," Shiro groaned.  He rolled back, enjoying the wet sound as he continued to drip.  By now, his thighs were a total, drippy mess, which caught in the panties still around his thighs.  It had to be nearly transparent with slick by now.

Just another thing for someone to see.

A moan rumbled out of Lance, nearly smug.  "Close for me, Shiro?"

"Mmm."

The teeth pressed harder against his neck.  "Touch yourself for me."

Eagerly, Shiro took hold of himself and started to jerk himself off.  His thumb ran over the head hard.  "Fuck yes," he groaned, as he took huge, gulping breaths of air.

"Good boy."

With that, Lance bit down on the back of Shiro's neck.

Shiro sobbed, only keeping from screaming by sheer luck, as he came hard.  Another gush of liquid forced out of him, soaking his thighs and Lance's hips.  Come sprayed onto his hand and the inside of the skirt.

Giving a soft curse, Lance gave a few more fast, fierce thrusts, then came as well.  "Holy shit," he muttered, slowly pulling back.  "Remind me to get you that riled up again."

Shiro only blinked at the wall, still riding the post-orgasm chemical high.  "Mmm.  S'good."

"Alright, c'mon, I can't carry you.  And despite the scenario, I don't think you want Allura or Hunk coming to carry you, right?"

"Keith can carry me too," Shiro pointed out, just slightly slurred.  But then the actual content of Lance's words hit.  "Yeah.  Let's go."  He pulled his panties back up as he stood.  The wet fabric clung to him, cold after being exposed so long.

Wearing panties with this stupid skirt was bad enough.  Wearing  _ soiled _ panties was something else.

Lance put a hand on the exposed small of Shiro's back and helped walk him down the hall.  "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

"Wait," Shiro said, eyes wide.  "I should go back and get real clothes first.  "We already pushed it way, way too far."  The idea of being caught had been so hot that Shiro had completely forgotten the consequences.  They shouldn't risk it farther.

But Lance snorted.  "No chance of that."  When Shiro glanced back, he shrugged.  "I told Pidge and Matt that Keith had never seen Monty Python.  They and Hunk dragged him to an impromptu movie night."

And Coran, Sam and Allura slept in different areas, so they'd be safe.  Huh.  "Sneaky.  Why am I not watching Monty Python?"

"I told Hunk I was planning on spoiling us a little, and he made excuses for us."  Lance beamed, pleased with his plan.  "And you didn't wait, which I'm glad for.  Then I would have missed the movie and had to come up with another reason to get everyone out of the hall."

All that talk, all that worry, and it would never have happened.

Well, good.  Mostly.

"Thanks," Shiro finally replied.  He leaned over to press a kiss to Lance's temple.  "You were planning on fucking me in the hallway the whole time."

Lance grinned.  "Nope! I just didn't want you to actually get caught when I made you wait.  I figured you'd be all cute and grumpy.  Then the opportunity came up when you got so into it."

"You're a sneak."  But Shiro was smiling as he stepped into the shared bathroom.  "I think I should have my chance to make you be loud.  Want me to suck you off in the shower?"

Lance's breath caught. "I think that's only fair."

Dragging him into a stall and turning on the water, Shiro laughed.

 


	2. Shallura

Shiro took a deep, ragged breath, watching as Allura firmly shook the hands of the leader of the local resistance force.  The city around them was in ruins from when the Galra had landed.  Hell, the entire planet would be recovering from the scars of driving off their captors for decades if not centuries.  This was only the first part in a long, long series of actions that these people would have to take in order to ensure their long term freedom.

But it was over.  One more planet to add to their alliance.  One more group of people to fight back against the Galra.  One more fight won, at least for the moment.

Fights in Voltron were normally straightforward.  They fought off the Galra fleets or they were forced back off.  Taking more than a few days was unusual.

But this time, it hadn't been a matter of just blasting some ships out of the sky.  It had been the long, painful process of destroying each and every Galra base on the planet.  After nearly ten thousand years of rule, Raxalia had hundreds.

Between the castle's scans and the planet's resources, the paladins had been able to completely free this planet.

But it had taken nearly three weeks.

Which was worth it.  Shiro's stomach rolled with nervous guilt, because that was several other planets that they could have helped in that time.  But Raxalia was just too strategically placed.  Taking it out disrupted Galra trade for this entire sector of the universe.  It needed to be done, the sooner the better.

Shiro was just glad it was over.  The last fight had been on the capital, fortified with every ship and Galra that had been able to escape their raids over the past few weeks.  It had been bloody and exhausting, taking hours upon hours of work.

This city would never be the same, but it wouldn't have been anyway.  They were free.  That was what mattered.

Or, at least, that was what Shiro told himself.  It was what his mind and heart believed.  

His body had other thoughts.

Shiro stood behind Allura, head held high and eyes clear, as his stomach cramped and twisted on itself.  Pain and need threatened to make his hands shake, so he kept them folded at the small of his back.  It helped with Allura's image, too, to have the head of Voltron loyally at her elbow, watching the crowd with a critical eye.

At least, Shiro should have been.  His eyes were on the crowd, but he was seeing very little of it.  The cheers roared up as the alliance was sealed, cheers and cries of joy at being finally free.  The first free generation after centuries of oppression.

It all washed over him in a wave of sound, clanging in his head and threatening to overwhelm him.

Shiro kept his gaze stonily neutral.  Maybe that wasn't the right reaction, not with the other paladins cheering behind him, and Allura and Coran's beaming smiles as their work finally bore fruit.

But Shiro had done this for months before he was caught the first time.  The tricks he'd learned to control himself and suppress his distraction were rusty but still nearly instinctual.

Grumpy was better than sick with need.  That was for sure.

As the last of the cheers dried up, and the leaders gave Allura a last handshake and hearty thanks, she turned to the group.  "Well done, everyone."

Shiro blinked, reaction just a second too slow.  "Agreed," he said, voice thankfully steady.  "We've all earned a good night's sleep as well, I think."

"Do we need to stay?" Pidge asked, stepping over.  "I mean, I know we normally go to the parties and all that, but it's been a really long couple of weeks"

Lance's bottom lip stuck out, even as his shoulders slumped with exhaustion.  "I want to go to the party," he said.  But the words came out slurred, half-hearted.  

Reaching out, Shiro patted Lance on the back.  Their combined armor kept him from feeling Lance's heat, which was probably a good thing.  No one needed to feel how warm Shiro was, feverish with his body's forced needs, and it would have been too tempting to lean into it.

Shiro already asked so much of them.  They went above and beyond for Shiro's condition on a good day.  Exhausted as everyone was, no one needed to be responsible for handling this problem as well.  Let them get their rest.  It would be just a day or two longer.  Shiro had lasted so much longer than this before.

"I'm out," Hunk offered apologetically.  "Maybe tomorrow, if we don't head out today, but I really just want to go to bed."

Keith nodded, blinking slowly.  "Agreed."

It said volumes about Lance's exhaustion that he only sighed.

"We should head back with Samuel and Matthew anyway," Coran offered.  "They were starting repairs on the ship while we finished up the alliance.  They need their rest just as much."

Allura's lips quirked up.  "I have no objections to sleeping," she said softly.  "I don't think anyone will be insulted by our absence, after such a tiring battle.  Let's head back."

"Yeah, alright," Lance allowed.  He yawned suddenly, hard enough that his jaw cracked.  "Mmm, sorry.  Heading back with me, Coran?"

"I believe so."  Coran put a hand on Lance's shoulder, like he might have to help held him up or lead him back to the Blue Lion.  "Will you fall asleep in your chairs?"

Shiro cracked another smile, though it felt strained over his face.  Honestly, he was looking forward to sitting, but getting back up with these cramps was going to be awful.  "If not, the lions know where to go."  He gestured for everyone to head out, little more than a half-hearted wave.  "Are you with me again, Princess?"

Head tilted, Allura gave a slow nod.  "Yes, I believe so.  Unless you have objections?"

Frankly, Shiro could use a few minutes alone to put himself back together.  But he only smiled.  "Never."

Allura's eyes warmed.  She reached up and let her hand rest on the top of Shiro's head, like she was going to pet him or tussle his hair, but paused.  Instinctively, Shiro closed his eyes and leaned into the pressure before he could stop himself.  He focused on her again, cheeks stained red and jaw set.  Hopefully she wouldn't comment.

Thankfully, she didn't say anything.  She just set off, keeping up with the group and letting Shiro trot to catch back up.

The castle was only on the other side of the capital city, but that was miles and they were all exhausted.  Besides, the lions needed to be returned to the castle anyway.  Shiro climbed into Black's mouth and settled down hard in the pilot's seat.  The impact sent a jolt through him.  Shiro's back muscles tried to seize tight and his thighs shook, all out of his control.  It only took a second for him to control himself, and by then the other lions were beginning to take off.

A rumble ran through Shiro, down from the bond between them.  It was worried, comforting, liking having something huge and warm press against his back.

Shiro closed his eyes, just for a split second, as the Black Lion raised up into the air.  He sent reassurances down the bond.  This was fine.  Shiro was fine.  Just tonight, and then he'd deal with it.  It wasn't like last time, but he'd gotten through that, so he'd get through this.

The rumble he got wasn't pleased, but the Black Lion subsided and started toward the castle.

A hand slipped into his peripheral vision.  Shiro jumped, his heart in his throat, but he quickly recognized it as Allura's.  She tapped the comm button on the lion's screen, which reacted to the press.  While Shiro was still blinking in surprise (why had that happened?  Was Allura bonded with Black?  When had that happened?), his helmet was pulled off his head and put aside.

"Princess?" Shiro asked, turning to look at her.  "What are you doing?"

"You would not speak honestly with the others listening," Allura replied flatly.  She put her hand to his forehead before he could pull away.  Her skin was cool against his feverish flesh, and even the slight brush shot through him like lightning.  Shiro bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep from vocalizing the sudden, treacherous pleasure.  He felt his inner muscles clench instinctively, trying to sate his need, though he wasn't quite slick yet.  Thank everything.  The last thing Shiro needed right now was to soak the inside of his armor.

Shiro focused his gaze on her, his own expression flat.  "About what?"

"When was the last time you satisfied yourself?"

Yeah, he'd been found out.  Shiro's shoulders tensed as he felt Black's rumble of amusement.  

Shiro considered, counting back the days carefully.  "About 25 quintents ago," he admitted.

The hand on his forehead curled around to cup his cheek, rubbing over the sharp bone.  "Shiro," she murmured, quiet and dismayed.  "Why?  I understand that our schedule has not allowed you to seek someone out, but I thought Hunk had provided you with a solution."

There wasn't judgement to Allura's tone, only sorrow.  It hit Shiro deeper than any level of scolding could have.  

"I-"  Shiro swallowed hard, his emotions boiling in his chest.  A second ago, he'd only been annoyed at being caught.  Now shame held him tight, threatening to suffocate him.  "He did.  I just didn't want to.  When we did get to rest I was just too tired from fighting, and I just... didn't want to."

It was a pathetic explanation.  It just wasn't worth it to try and explain the chaotic clash of frustration in his chest.  Shiro didn't want to need this.  He'd gone for months without sex once he'd escaped, and he'd been fine then.  The toys only annoyed him, in his current frame of mind.  He didn't  _ want  _ the Altean version of plastic.  He wanted someone real, the heat of them, holding him and satisfying him.

When they had the chance, Shiro was going to have to mention that symptom to Matt.  He wasn't sure if it was a new development or not.  For now, it had kept him from even the slightest satisfaction for the better part of a month.

But Allura still didn't scold him.  She just continued to rub her thumb back and forth over his cheek.  "Should I stop touching you, then?" She asked, so very gentle.  "Do you not want me?"

"No, I-"  Shiro slammed his eyes shut.  He heard rather than saw the hatch open to the Black Lion's hanger.  They'd be there any second, so this needed to finish up quickly.  "I still want you.  But you're busy and tired and it shouldn't be your responsibility.  It isn't.  I can handle it.  I want to handle it."

Allura's hand stilled.  "Do you not want me to help because you don't feel like it, or because you feel it is an imposition."

"It's more than that."  Shiro looked up at her, hands clenched in his lap. "We fought long and hard today.  We saved those people.  We defeated the Galra again, but at the cost of lives and homes.  But all my stupid body cares about is sex.  What's  _ wrong _ with me?"

Allura shifted her grip, so she was holding Shiro's jaw in both hands.  "Let me ask you a question.  If I had skipped meals to help fight off the Galra, would you look down on me for being hungry right now?"

Lips pressed thin, Shiro didn't answer.  He could already see the shape of her argument, and he didn't like it.

"You would not," Allura continued.  "Because it is a bodily need.  Even if I was so hungry that I didn't desire to celebrate with the others, even if my hunger made me irritable and unhappy in the face of our victory.  You would merely tell me to satisfy it, because it is a sign I have not been caring for myself.  Correct?"

"This isn't food," Shiro replied.  "This is sex.  I shouldn't need it."

Allura's brows rose.  "I agree.  This was done to you.  Cruelly and with every intention of hurting you.  But the need is there, just as much as a need for food.  Now, would you like help with this or no?"

Shiro looked down into his lap.  His hands shook slightly, now that they weren't hidden or held tense.  "You don't need to.  I can use the toys."  Maybe.  The idea still made his stomach turn in sheer annoyance.

"That is not what I asked of you, my paladin."

The name was powerful normally.  Today, it was like a punch to the stomach.  Shiro took a sharp breath and clenched his hands tightly.  "I honestly don't want you to if you're too tired.  Please, Allura.  I don't want to coerce you.  I'll never be able to ask for help again if I do."

Allura reached up again, running a hand through his hair.  "Shiro, having you in my bed is never an imposition.  If it is too difficult for me, or I am too tired, we can settle you in with toys and I can hold you through it.  Please, trust me at my word.  I'd like to help you with this.  I am tired, but not too tired for this.  I enjoy it, and I will rest easier knowing you are satisfied.  Alright?"

Finally, Shiro closed his eyes and gave a sharp nod.  "Okay."

"Come on, then.  Do you need help to walk?"

That earned her a flat look.  "No."

Allura only arched a brow back.  "My apologies, I did not mean to hurt your pride.  You may walk to my bedroom, then."

Good enough.  Shiro stood slowly, without the need to fake for Allura's eyes.  The cramps tightened his thighs as well.  Shiro's first step was a limp, but he smoothed out as he readjusted to standing.  "Ready."

"Has it gotten worse?" Allura asked, voice softening again.  "I don't remember you ever looking this bad."

Shiro offered a bland smile.  "No, it hasn't.  I just got worse at hiding it."

"I'm glad," Allura said.  "I do not wish for you to ever hide this from me.  I understand from enemies, but I believe you made us a promise."

Looking away, Shiro shrugged one shoulder.  He started to walk out of the Black Lion.  "I didn't want to push while everyone was so excited.  They'd say yes to me just because they don't want me to suffer.  That's not what I want from this.  I'd rather deal with the cramps."

"My paladin, sometimes you only hurt yourself with this nobility."  But Allura didn't protest otherwise, just running a hand up and down his back.  She picked up his helmet on the way out and spoke into it to tell the others to have a good night.  Then she shuffled him to her room.  "Lay down for me."

Shiro sat down, but hesitated rather than sprawled out.  "This doesn't need to be a big deal," he mumbled, staring at his knees.  When she opened her mouth to respond, he held up a hand.  "I know you said you're going to help, and I know you wouldn't if it put you out.  We just went over that.  I'm sorry.  I just can't..."

Allura kneeled in front of Shiro and cupped his jaw.  Then, slowly, she leaned forward to kiss him.  Even that gentle press was was like drinking liquid heat.  But Allura never deepened it, just letting their lips softly brush.  At first, Shiro squirmed as his body prepped for more.  But it never came, and instead he settled into place.  The heat trickled through him, no longer igniting but simply warming.  

"This is difficult for you," Allura acknowledged.  "It was likely that you would slip, after how long you spent hiding.  Accepting scrutiny and aid makes you uncomfortable.  But you must trust me."

Shiro nodded.  "I do," he said.  "I trust you completely."

"Good."  With that, she gently pressed back on his shoulders, until Shiro was sprawled out.  "What would you prefer?  Do you need something inside you?"

Her frank language was always a bit of a shock.  Shiro managed a smile.  "We're still not sure, and I'm not really up to discovering.  Penetration is probably helpful.  I don't even know that I need to come, just that I need-"  He closed his eyes, brow furrowed.  "Touch.  Heat.  M'empty.  But it's so vague."

Allura hummed thoughtfully.  She moved to straddle him, her hands resting lightly on his chest.  "Interesting.  I should mention that to Matt and Hunk.  I hate to see you suffer, but what we can learn from this moment, he might be able to apply to their studies."

"Maybe."  Shiro, frankly, didn't give a damn about the study.  He just wanted to not feel like this, and not violate anyone in the process.  Everything else, from the celebrations before to the experiments, was just endless noise.

Lips quirked up, Allura tapped on Shiro's nose.  "Don't worry about it.  That'll just be me.  I admit, I don't believe I'm up for anything particularly strenuous.  You enjoy those wide toys that Hunk made, yes?  With the thick base?"

Shiro blinked rapidly as he figured out what she meant.  "The plug?"

"That sounds correct.  I can copy something similar to that, so you will be full and wide, and then touch you until you orgasm.  I believe that will satisfy any needs, even the ones you may not be focused on currently.  And it should be fairly quick. Is that something you would be interested in?"

Mouth open and eyes glazed, Shiro nodded.  His tongue flickered out to wet his lips, as if to taste the kiss Allura had given him earlier.  "Yes," he breathed.  "That should work."

Allura patted his hip.  "Excellent.  Get undressed, then lay on your side now.  Are you wet yet?"

"A little.  Not soaking."  At this point, it didn't feel like his body wanted sex.  It felt like it was punishing him for not having any.  He was at least a little prepped, but not as much as he should have been when he was this needy.

Knowing Haggar, punishment was exactly her intention.

Shiro took off the armor quickly, then rolled over onto his side.  He took one of Allura's pillows to clutch it, just to help with his extra energy.  

A hand settled over the middle of his back, making him shiver.  "There you are.  Let's see how you're doing."  Allura's hand slid down further, pressing between his cheeks.  Two fingers circled his hole, then began to press inside.

Though Shiro was slightly wet, he could still feel the rough drag of her fingers as she pressed inside.  For the first time in ages, he felt the burn of a stretch from such a slight intrusion.  "Not much," he muttered, half request and half answer.

Allura hummed and pressed a wet kiss to the back of his neck.  "That's quite alright, my paladin.  Just relax and let me help.  How is your stomach?  Is it still cramping?"

Pausing, Shiro considered his body.  "Not so badly."  Having hands on him at all seemed to help.  It was if the warmth of her was leeching away the pain.  It wasn't enough for the fever and shivers, but at least he wasn't in so much pain.

"Good."  Allura kissed his neck again, then started to work in her fingers.  She rubbed just next to his slick gland, not quite roaming deep enough for his prostate.  It was less about teasing pleasure and more about getting his body on board.  

It worked.  Shiro could feel the pleasure starting to build.  The familiar, slick sensation started as he clenched around her fingers.  "Mmm.  Better."  His eyes fluttered closed as he finally started to relax.  Some of his previous anxious energy started to drain away, finally letting him relax and fully accept Allura's help.

"That's it," Allura murmured, nuzzling in between his shoulders.  "Just like that."  She pressed closer, proving she'd undressed while he had, her breasts pressed to his back.  "So good for me."

The praise was unfair, but still appreciated.  "Princess," Shiro groaned, tone tinted with awe.  He rocked back against her fingers, both out of desire and the urge to please her.  After suffering so long, the relief made him light-headed.  What did he care about dignity when he was finally getting what he needed?

"Yes, my paladin, I'm here for you."  Her smile pressed against his neck, easily felt as she continued to hold him.  A third finger slid inside, probably without need.  Shiro was already starting to drip onto the sheets below.  But she seemed to enjoy it, and that was more than enough reason for her to do it.  She could do anything, so long as she was happy and kept telling Shiro he was doing a good job.

The fingers pumped in and out, each brush of his slick gland sending Shiro's thoughts scattering.  His eyes rolled back in his head and his mouth hung open limply.  Vaguely, he was aware that he didn't normally react this strongly.  But that didn't seem to matter.  Why should Shiro care?  It felt too good to question.

When Allura pulled her hand back, Shiro let out a whimper.  "Princess," he groaned again, as he shifted back for more attention.  "Please.  I can't-"

"Shh, Shiro."  Allura tugged him in, until her front was flush to his back.  He could feel something slide between his slick thighs, nudging his balls.  "Don't you worry, lovely, you'll get what you need.  Are you ready for me?"

God, yes.  Why was she asking questions and not just taking?  Shiro whined again and bucked hard, trying to roll so she'd press in.

"I suppose that's answer enough, isn't it?"  Allura gave him one more peck on the back of the neck.  Then, mercifully, she shoved at his hips until he was at the right angle.  Something blunt pressed against Shiro's hole, still for one bright moment of anticipation.  Then she began to press in.

The shaft only went in a few inches, and the stretch wasn't any more than the fingers.  Shiro let out a low groan, simply pleased to be filled again.  But his brow furrowed and he tried to look back at her.  "Princess?  What...?  I thought..."

Allura pressed a hand to him stomach and shushed him again.  "Patience, my paladin.  It is your skill, after all."  She started to rock, pressing the short cock into him.  As she did, Shiro felt something swell at the base.

A chuckle escaped him, nearly drunken.  "You're knotting me," he mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"It's-"  Oh, boy, how to explain this.  "When a phallus has a thicker, rounded base, it's called a knot."

Allura nodded and hooked her chin on his shoulder.  "Oh, some human cocks can do that?"

"No," Shiro replied carefully.  "But it's been observed, so it ended up in some porn, and- can we talk about this later?"

"Alright," Allura said.  "It can certainly wait.  This is similar to that, yes."  She continued to thrust shallowly as the knot grew larger.  The hand on Shiro's stomach continued to smooth up and down, her heat helping to chase away the last of the cramps.  "You are doing well?"

Shiro nodded.  "Mmm.  S'good.  Will you be able to come from this?"

"I am not concerned about my own orgasm."  Allura reached down to cup Shiro's cock, beginning to pump it.  "That is not the goal."

"Yes it is," Shiro shot back.  He tried to look over his shoulder at her, but all he saw was fluffy white hair.   "I want you to feel good too.  That's the point."  A cold feeling bloomed in Shiro's stomach, like someone had poured ice water over him.  "You have to."

Something about his tone made Allura pause.  "Shiro?"

"You have to!"

"Shiro, enough."  She pulled him in tighter, arms wrapped tightly around his waist until he calmed back down.  "I will be pleasured, I assure you.  I love the feeling of being inside you.  Do not worry."

Shiro nodded, taking deep gulps of air like he'd been shoved underwater.

"Something else to mention to Hunk and Matt, I believe."  Allura began to thrust again, this time working herself in.

The pleasure built slowly, until Shiro's head was filled with blinding white cotton again.  He closed his eyes again and rocked, until the knot finally popped past the rim of his hole.  It was a stretch, but only slightly, so Shiro relaxes back down immediately and clenched around her.

Allura groaned and reached for Shiro's cock.  Her fingers were thin and strong around him and she began pumping again.  "Just like that.  Want you to come for me.  Want you pleased and pliant for me."

Shiro had been feeling good, but he hadn't been on the edge.  Despite that, it was so easy to obey her words.  Shiro jerked as he came, a lazy shot and dribble onto the sheets below.  Despite the small amount, he clenched hard around her, like his body was trying to milk her cock.

That wasn't quite enough to push Allura over.  But she took hold of his hips and gave tiny, fast thrusts.  After a few minutes of rocking, she finally came, crying out into his neck.

Shiro finally relaxed fully, as if his strings had been cut.  The heat inside was soothing now, no longer boiling him up.  What had been a feverish flush before was healthy now, as he took slow, deep breaths.

Yeah.  Probably something to mention for the experiments, if only because Shiro never wanted to experience this again.

"Stay in?" He asked, voice soft and slightly slurred.  "Please."

"Of course," Allura murmured back.  She pushed up on her elbow to kiss his cheek.  "Thank you for how hard you work, Shiro.  But don't do this again."

Shiro nodded sleepily.  Tomorrow, he'd probably defend his actions.  But right now, he felt too good to argue.  "Okay."  

Contented, Allura flopped back down and wrapped her arms around her.  She pulled him in close, like he was a pillow or stuffed animal.

Which was fine with Shiro.

There was no place he'd rather be.


	3. Shatt - Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space-Sybian. Is there anything Hunk can't build?

"Shirogane!"  Matt knocked on the door to Shiro's room, loud and insistent.  "I've got a bone to pick with you.  Open up!"

Shiro glanced up from his pad and frowned.   Slowly, he put it aside and stared at the door, trying to figure out what could have caused this reaction.  When Matt was annoyed, he tended to get passive aggressive, rather than outright confrontational.   At worst, he'd come with a power point prepared on how stupid the subject of his ire was being.  In his now-years of knowing Matt, he could count the times he'd actually been seriously snarled at on one hand.

When there was no immediate response, Matt knocked again, harder this time.  "I know you're in there!"  He snapped.  "I  _ checked." _

Matt had done  _ what? _

Shiro stalked to the door and smacked the console till it opened.  "Have you ever heard of invasion of privacy?"  Shiro asked, eyes narrowed and jaw set.  "If you're going to abuse the castle's sensors, I'll get Coran to lock you out."

But Matt only smirked back, darkly smug.  "Or I can bluff, and you answer the door faster.  Besides, you don't get to be mad here.  I'm the one that's mad."  Matt reached up and jabbed Shiro hard in the chest.  "I heard something very interesting from Allura today."

From Allura?  Sure, she and Matt talked.  Or, at least, Allura talked and Matt did his best to look very suave and together.  The act amused them both.  What could-

Oh.

This was about two nights ago.

Shiro's stomach dropped down to his stomach.

"Heard what?" Shiro asked, mostly to stall for time.  

But Matt's scowl deepened.  "Oh, I don't know.  How about the fact that you decided you'd be in pain rather than ask for help?  That you didn't tell me you were having symptoms, even though I'm your doctor?  Or just that you always  _ do _ this kind of bullshit."

Dammit, alright, Shiro wasn't going to be able to talk his way out of this.  He sighed and stepped aside, one hand held up in invitation.  "Can we at least not stand in the doorway and yell about this?"

"If you prefer I yell in your room, by all means."  Matt bared his teeth and stalked inside.  The very second the door closed behind him, he whirled to face Shiro and put his hands on his hips.  "I'm waiting for your very excellent explanation for why your condition got so bad, and why you hid it from everyone."

Shiro colored, partly from shame but mostly annoyance.  "Just because you have my medical file doesn't mean you get to dictate how I react to my body."

"No, it doesn't.  Fine.  But give me one good reason why you didn't at least tell me."  Matt tapped his foot pointedly and glared Shiro down.

"When would this have been?"  Shiro shot right back, stepping in closer.  "The times when were in firefights?  Or maybe when hunting down the different bases.  I should have called you up on the comms and started talking about how I could really do with being fucked right then.  That sounds appropriate."

Teeth bared, Matt jabbed Shiro in the chest again, hard enough it actually hurt.  "I'm sorry, I didn't know you spent every second of the past three weeks in your fucking lion.  I must have imagined the dinners and evenings you spent on the castle.  You're right, there was literally no opportunity for you to say anything.  Try the fuck again, Shiro.  I'm waiting."

"I wasn't in the mood," Shiro snarled back.  "I'm allowed to not want sex sometimes, no matter what my body wants.  Everyone was tired from the fights, and you were constantly going over data and responding to messages, and all I wanted every night was to sleep, not to have to deal with sex with someone.  Thanks so much for respecting that."

Matt's brows rose as his arms crossed.  "Okay.  So you used your toys, then?"

Shiro's scowl deepened and his jaw clenched tightly.

"Or you asked me for that suppressant Coran prescribed you back before you told anyone?"

Still stony silence.

"Or you at least let the team know that you were essentially injured, so in physical fights you might not be up to full form?"

Shiro threw up his arms in pure frustration.  "I shouldn't have to!  I didn't want to do any of those things.  The toys weren't appealing, the drugs will numb me, and we weren't doing hand-to-hand combat.  There's no reason I should have to do any of that."

This time, Matt let out a low growl.  "Yes, there is.  There's a very physical, real need for you to do that.  When I said the stress was shaving years off your life?  I was being literal, you dumbass.  When you ignore your body's needs, it physically hurts you."

"I have every right to do that!"

"And I have every right to be pissed at you for hurting someone I love!"

Shiro paused, startled by the word.  His temper paused, and he realized he'd been looming over Matt, using his extra height to try and intimidate him down.

From the defensive set of his jaw, Matt knew exactly what he was saying.  And love was a complicated thing, with the team.  They were a weird, makeshift family, and they loved each other, made all the more complex by the sex Shiro needed to have.  Even so, it was surprisingly direct for Matt, who preferred to cat's paw all his affection.

"You could have come to me," Matt finally said, low and raw.  Hurt.  "I wasn't in fights like you guys.  We were busy, but not that much worse than normal.  You could have at least let me know what was happening, since I'm supposed to help you.  Instead you lied to us. You lied to everyone and pretended nothing was wrong.  I want to trust you, Shiro, but you always do this.  You break promises, but only the ones that help you.  I  _ hate  _ it."

Shiro's breath caught.  Slowly, painfully, his shoulders unknotted and slumped.  "I-  Yeah.  I know.  I just..."

Each breath still forced out of Matt through his teeth as if they were being punched out.  But he finally nodded and closed his eyes.  "I know.  I know you don't mean anything about it.  This is just... you're this way."  Matt reached up, carding his fingers through Shiro's bangs and down the back of his head.  "Can you tell me why?"

Shiro shook his head.  "I didn't want to," he repeated, less defensive and more honest, now.  "I didn't want to tell anyone.  It was my problem, and I could handle it.  Then it was too late for anyone to do anything about, so why make you worry?"

"So we can watch out for you, that's why."  Matt gave a gentle tug on Shiro's hair.  It wasn't enough to really hurt, but it also wasn't the fun kind, either.  "Maybe we should talk to Ulaz."

Glancing up, Shiro frowned.  "Why?  What could he do about it?"

Matt sighed.  "Nothing.  But I worry that this isn't just you being stubborn.  Maybe there's something going on that discourages you from seeking help on your own."

Oh.  That hadn't been something Shiro considered at all.  It was true, that he usually let the others come to him first, so he rarely had to seek out help on his own.  And it was true that Shiro had done something he knew was unwise for no reason other than stubbornness and frustration.

It was a tempting explanation, and it would give Shiro protection against everyone else being mad at him.

But it didn't ring true.

"Maybe?  I don't think so," Shiro admitted, head down.   Or, at least, he hoped.  How much of his life could these stupid changes really affect? "You said yourself I've always been like this.  I can't- I don't have a reason.  I just don't want to.  And usually I'm the only one that suffers."

Matt gave another tug on Shiro's hair, this time lighter.  "That's not good either, you big dummy."  But he started to pet again, slow and steady.  "Alright.  I just wish there was a fix that could make it easier for you.  It's frustrating, especially since you can lie so well to us.  I honestly thought you were just getting some on the side, or you were working with your toys.  Why didn't you use them?"

All Shiro could do was shrug.

"Seriously, did you even think about it?"

Shiro glanced at bed and snorted.  "Yeah, I did.  You can see the case on my shelf, it's hard to miss.  I just..."  He paused as he tried to find the words to explain the tight, choking feeling in his chest.  "I don't want to need it, for once.  And with you guys, it's easier, you know?  Everyone is getting something out of it.  When it's just me, it doesn't feel worth the effort.  I'll feel better, but... I don't know."  He reached up and scrubbed over his eye as he bit back a sigh.  "And when it got bad enough that I might have bothered, it just reminded me of you and Hunk, and I'd rather it be you guys.  I've only ever used them with one of you all around, but it was late and I couldn't ask, and in the morning there was something important to do, so..."

"So you let it go."  Matt stepped back and cupped either side of Shiro's head, then gave him a good shake.  "The toys are for you to use.  On your own.  We just share sometimes.  They're your toys, not Hunk's, not mine."

"I-" Shiro winced.  "Yeah."

"It doesn't feel like it, though, huh?"

"Not really."

Matt considered him, eyes narrowed.  Then he turned and stalked away.

Shior's stomach dropped.  He reached out to grab Matt's arm, only to hesitate.  If he wanted to leave, Shiro shouldn't stop him-

But Matt didn't walk to the door.  Instead he pulled out Shiro's desk chair and sat backwards in it, so he was straddling the backrest.  "Okay, then.  We're going to work on that."

"Uh."  Shiro blinked at him, then back at the case.  "How?  You want to go through it?  I know what's in there, Hunk finally gave me a cheat sheet."

Matt shook his head.  "No, I want you to use it.  On your own.  I'm here, so that should help it feel weird, but you're going to use your toys on yourself, just on my word.  That way you've used it on yourself before, so it won't feel so odd next time.  And if it's not enough, you can remember what I ordered you to do and repeat it, and then you'll tell me first chance you get.  Understood?"

That was-

Actually clever.

Dammit, Shiro needed to stop getting beat in arguments by Matt.  It was embarrassing, honestly.

"Um," Shiro replied slowly.  "Yeah.  Okay.  Now?"

Matt's brows rose as he rested his chin on the top of the chair.  "I'm good with now.  You have somewhere else to be?  Or not in the mood?"

Well, honestly, Shiro still felt a little weird about the toys.  But it wasn't a sensible feeling, just the leftovers from having been so wary before, probably.  So he took a deep breath and shook his head.  "No.  Now is fine.  Just double checking."  He stood and moved to the case.  "Should I pick anything in particular?"

Matt tilted his head, eyes bright behind his glasses.  "Did you ever try out that new toy Hunk brought over a few weeks ago with anyone?"

It took Shiro a moment to place it.  "Oh, that big thing?  No.  Hunk didn't even get a chance to tell me what it does, and then we were busy with the mission before I remembered to ask."  Shiro moved over to the closet and pulled out the odd device.  It actually required him to lift from the knees, because it was at least two feet long and a foot wide.  It was shaped a little like a punched down pillow, with a dip in the center and sides, and clicks that were clearly for  _ something. _

Honestly, the whole thing had been kind of baffling.  Hunk had blushed when he'd handed it over, which hadn't happened in a while, then made a vague comment about keeping him plenty satisfied.  But Shiro had already been running late for dinner, so he'd put off the explanation.  And, honestly, Shiro really appreciated the effort, but it always left him feeling hollow to use the toys alone.

...Maybe it really was a symptom.  Mmm.  Annoying.

Shiro dropped the whole thing onto the bed.  It hit heavily and bounced once before settling.  Then Shiro arched a brow at Matt.  "I'm guessing you know what this is, then?"

"I helped build it, so yup."  Matt grinned at him, practically hugging the back of the chair.  "First, pick out something fun.  Doesn't matter what.  This toy is going to override it, so I'd go on shape rather than function."

Huh.  Alright.  Shiro eyed him suspiciously, but picked the case off the shelf and opened it.  He considered, hand hovering over a toy that would expand like a knot.  It was one of the ones he'd been most curious about, but hadn't ever brought himself to use.  

But Shiro didn't actually know what this bigger thing was going to do to him.  Worse, Matt was sitting there and watching, nearly cheerful despite his earlier temper.  It seemed coming to a conclusion and a possible solution had dissolved the worst of his bad mood.  If Shiro chose the knotting toy, Matt wouldn't judge him.  But he would  _ tease,  _ and the situation was hard enough already.  There were plenty of other choices besides, most of which wouldn't invite any jokes.

He finally picked out a thick toy with rounded ridges like a lobster's tail.  He ran a thumb along the edges to make sure they weren't sharp and wouldn't hurt anywhere sensitive.  But Hunk was smarter than that, thankfully.  There was nothing to catch, just a bulge that would stretch him amazingly.

Shiro waved the dildo through the air mockingly, presenting it for Matt to see.  "Does this work for you?"

Immediately, Matt straightened and took an a royal air.  "Ah, yes.  Present to me this phallus so that I may approve of it."  He waved an imperious hand, fingers splayed dramatically.

Well, Shiro had started this.  So he rested the toy over his palm and held it out, brows up.

"Oh, yeah, that one'll be good.  Nice and thick."  Matt beamed and flicked his fingers.  "The dick has met my standards.  Let the play commence!"  He clapped twice, nose in the air.

Shiro rolled his eyes as hard and openly as he could.  "I'm so glad it meets your standards."  Despite his words, something eased in him.  Clearly, Matt was getting something out of this, even if it was just the chance to pretend to be the King of Dicks.  It was useful for more than purely satisfying Shiro's own needs.

It only took a few seconds to figure out how to attach the toy.  The base of the dildo connected to the top, so the whole thing jutted up at a slight angle from the top of the cylinder.   It looked, frankly, more than a little silly, having a dick jut up  from the white pillow shape.  

"Now, how ready are you feeling?" Matt asked.  "On a scale of 'dry as a bone' to 'about to pass out from lack of fluids'?"

Shiro considered.  "Honestly, pretty dry.  I know it's a toy and it's supposed to be exciting, but this has all been...  We went from arguing to this thing."  He gestured at the ridiculous toy.  

"Fair enough.  How about you get out of those pants, then.  We're going to act out what it'll be like on your own, how's that?"

Brows up, Shiro started to kick off his boots.  "Won't you have to shut up for that?"

"Never."  Matt waggled his brows and leaned back, waiting until Shiro was out of his pants and peeling off his boxers.  "Okay, so, I want you to close your eyes for me.  I want you to think about how you feel after a long day.  Your muscles ache and you're only barely clean after one of your military-short showers.  But there's an ache that dinner and washing up can't meet.  Most of you is dry now, except for between your legs.  Except for the heat."

Shiro closed his eyes, brow furrowed as he imagined it.  It was a familiar situation.  Before the cramps started, before the ache crossed from need to pain.  Heat curled in him, and his imagination ran wild.  He'd just had a day of hard work without any kind of relief, and his body craved touch, needed release.

Voice dipping lower, Matt continued.   "It'd be so easy to ignore it, since you don't want to bother anyone.  To just go to bed.  Relief is so close, but it feels like a bother to try.  But you know, now, that there's a reward.  If you give in, if you take care of yourself, you tell me the next day.  And I can't promise I'll drop everything right then, but as soon as the opportunity hits, I'll match every orgasm you give yourself, or I'll rub the soreness all out of your muscles.  You can just imagine the way I'll kiss you, the way my hands will feel as they drag down your back and release all the knots.  The way my fingers will feel as they press inside and rub there too, until you're soft and pliant for me.  You want that, don't you?"

"Yes," Shiro replied, licking over his lips as he imagined it.  Idly, he rubbed his thighs together, clenching his hole as the slick started to build.  "I do.  Want you to fuck me then."

"I will, Starshine," Matt replied, a smile to his voice.  "But you know what you've got to do first.  So even if you're not motivated on your own, you know there's a reason to.  And you're wet just thinking about it, aren't you?  Starting to squirm in place just because that beautiful mind of yours can pictures it so well."

Shiro's breath caught as he nodded.  True to Matt's words, he shifted in place, fingers digging into the sheets.  "Mhmm."

There was a soft sigh, made of pure satisfaction.  "Perfect.  Now, if you want me to do that, I need you to take care of yourself.  Are you wet enough to take the toy, Starshine?"

Opening his eyes, Shiro considered the shape next to him on the bed.  Already, it looked slightly less ridiculous than it had before.  For one, he appreciated a lot more now that there was a base to sit on and hold the toy.  "Yeah.  I think so."

Matt flashed him a smile, but didn't otherwise move or draw attention to himself.  "Good.  Go ahead and climb up for me.  But don't face me, alright?  I don't want you looking at me.  I want you doing it on your own to tell me after."

Disappointment cracked through Shiro's chest, but he nodded.  He got up on his knees and scooted forward until he was at the front of the toy, where he could line up the dildo to his hole.  He glanced back once at Matt, then caught himself and looked back away.

Then, carefully, inch by inch, he sat down on the cock.

Eventually, it was nestled inside of him.  His body fit naturally in the dip, ass flush on top and thighs on the side.  It reminded him of a very round saddle, maybe.  When he braced his hands on the front, it would be absolutely perfect for riding.  Shiro rose up then dropped back down, letting out a groan as the thick toy rubbed along his walls.  By now, the growing wetness had turned into a steady trickle.  It soaked the toy and began to drip down onto the shape below.

"Perfect," Matt murmured.  "Now, look down at where your hands are.  There should be a display with numbers.  Remember the program Hunk gave you for the fucking machine?  This is kind of like that, but just a few settings."

Shiro looked down and lifted his hands out of the way.  Indeed, there was a projected screen, with five buttons.  The lowest was colored green, and the highest yellow, with shades of the two between.  "I see it."

"Pick the middle setting for me and then hold on.  I want you to keep it up for at least a minute, okay?  I'll tell you when you can turn it back off.  If it's really too much you can stop, but I want you to really get a chance to enjoy."

With one last curious glance, Shiro pressed the button.

The toy came alive.

The dildo inside him began to thrust and vibrate at the same time, rocking in cyclically in a way Shiro associated with real human thrusts.  After a few attempts it seemed to adjust to him, and began to aim just shy of his prostate and slick gland.  The rest of it pulsed and vibrated, shifting to adjust to his body.  The saddle under him physically changed shape, cupping his balls and pressing up to rub against the base of his cock.

It was the Altean tech version of a fucking Sybian.

Shiro's mouth fell open as he rocked instinctively.  The toy fucked him better than his eager, sloppy bucks could manage, but he couldn't seem to keep still.  Instead, he let the toy scrape against his walls, forcing out slick with each forceful press.

"Pause for me, Starshine."

It was a physical effort, but Shiro reached down and smacked the display.  That was apparently enough to turn it off, thankfully, and everything paused.  The space-Sybian didn't return to it's original shape, but it did stop fucking and vibrating.

Shiro panted, mouth hanging open wide and eyes glazed.  Slowly, he turned his head to look at Matt.  "Why?"

For a moment, Matt didn't reply.  His gaze flicked over Shiro's face, taking him in.  "Just making sure you were still good.  It's untested, after all.  Everything alright with you?"

What kind of question was that?  Shiro squirmed in place, feeling the toy move inside him.  But it was nothing compared to how he could be feeling with it turned back on.  "No.  Want to start again."

A smile bloomed over Matt's face.  "It's your show, Takashi.  I'm just rewarding you for going through with it.  You can start it back up, at any place you want.  Go ahead and come for me whenever you wa-"

Before Matt could finish the sentence, Shiro pressed the fourth button.

The toy started back up at once.  Inside him, the dildo fucked relentlessly, deep and forceful.  This time, it made that crucial shift and started to hit Shiro's prostate, making stars appear behind his eyes.  On the outside, the vibration kicked up into a higher gear, the whine more like what Shiro had heard from those Hitachi wand things in porn.  It vibrated against his balls and cock in much the same way, making his eyes roll back in his head.  Something that was meant to be a scream forced out of him, but it was breathless and pitched up.  Strangled.

Shiro didn't care.  His mouth fell open, tongue threatening to fall out as pleasure completely robbed him of his dignity - and his ability to care about that.

"That's it," Matt murmured.  "Just like that.  Just enjoy."

But Shiro wasn't focused on Matt anymore.  His eyes stayed shut as he bucked down eagerly, trying to grind himself into the vibrations.  It quickly grew too intense and he back back off, pulling off the toy, only to fuck himself back down.  It grew into a cycle, of too-much-back-off-need-more-too-much, over and over and Shiro lost himself completely in the pleasure.

Eventually, terrifyingly quickly, his orgasm started to build.  Shiro gripped hard on the edge, knuckles white as he forced himself to stay down.  He wanted the pleasure, even if the sheer intensity of it kept driving him off.  But he was so close, and it felt so good, and if he just rolled his hips and pressed down just right-

The dildo fucked up into him at the perfect angle, scraping all the sensitive spots inside him and catching on the rim.  It tugged him open just as Shiro gasped and came.  

Slick flooded out of him, dripping past his stretched hole and dripping down the sides of the Sybian to the covers.

Shiro's legs gave out.  He crashed down hard, making the sensations that much more intense.  His eyes snapped open, but unseeing, spots of white overtaking his vision as pleasure shot through him.  It was painfully intense, and he picked his hand up to slap over the control-

"No."

The hand froze just over the screen.

Shiro blinked hard, his tear-damp lashes heavy and threatening to stick.  Pleasure continued to wrack through him, making him sluggish and dull.  But finally he turned his head to Matt, lips parted as he heaved with each breath.  "Why?"

Matt's cheeks were flushed, and his hair seemed even messier than normal.  Strands stuck to his face like he'd been sweating.  "You need more than one orgasm when you're build up, Takashi.  Just one more, okay?  You need it for the reward."

At this point, the 'reward' was less a promise and more a nebulous concept.  Shiro wanted it, and he'd been told it was important, so he'd obey.  So he took his hand away and held on instead.

This time, staying still was a physical effort.  Shiro shook his head from side to side as he made himself keep on the toy, which continued to fuck relentlessly.  The vibrations didn't slow at all, and now the pleasure toyed with an edge of pain.  More than once, he started to lift up with a shaky cry of pleasure.  Once, he made it so that only the head of the toy was still inside, the sensations located solely on his rim.

But then he remembered the reward, and that Matt told him to keep going.

With that, Shiro pushed back down, pressing his hole and balls and cock to the relentless, powerful vibration.

This time, he did manage to scream.

One hand continued to hold on to the edge, while the other clapped over his mouth.  He bit down, just shy of too strong, as he rocked.  It was impossible to stay still, as he tried to get away and press into the sensations in equal measures.  Tears build again in his eyes, first in the corner, then finally spilling down.

It was so much.  It was  _ so much. _

But Shiro hadn't come yet, so he couldn't get away.

He grew hard again quickly, slick continuously spilling out of him.  When Shiro tried to clench to hold it back, he tightened around the vibrating, fucking toy, making it all the more intense.  Immediately, he stopped and pressed down again, rutting mindlessly.  He needed- he couldn't- he had to- 

Shiro whined as his cock jerked against his stomach.

"That's it," Matt encouraged, soft and gentle.  "Just like that.  I know you have it in you, Starshine.  Just a little more."

Wiping over his face to try and get rid of the tears and drool, Shiro nodded.  A hoarse groan forced out of him, then a whimper.  "Matt..."

"You're doing so good for me.  C'mon, Takashi, you can do it."

Head bowed, Shiro continued to grind down.  His whole body bowed inwardly, fighting for more and to get away and to block out the pleasure and to get more of it.  Every signal in his brain was intense and contradictory as he began to shiver and shake.

He needed-

Shiro forced his eyes open and tapped the button for the highest setting.

The toy shifted inside, and  _ pulsed _ like a sonic blast underwater, at the same moment the Sybian under him began to wave and shift.  It caressed just as much as it vibrated.

That was enough.

With a gasping, breathless sob, Shiro came again, for the second time in fifteen minutes.

This time, there was nothing Matt could do to stop him.  Shiro smacked the controls and shoved himself off the cock, even as he continued to gush.  The second he was fully off it, he collapsed onto his side, gasping for air.  The shakes never stopped, jerking his whole body as his orgasm raced through his veins.  It hurt. His balls ached at being forced to empty again after such a short time.  The muscles of his stomach burned like he'd done a hundred sit-ups.

Footsteps.  Hands in his hair, gently combing.  Tugging on his wrist.  Matt's face inches above his, mouth moving.  "Shiro?"

"Matt."  Shiro kicked out, catching the toy and sending it tumbling off his bed.  It hit hard, the noise startling loud in the room.  

Matt jolted and looked down.  His brows drew together, but then relaxed.  Finally, he climbed into the bed next to Shiro.  It seemed he didn't care about laying in the wet spot.  Instead, he pulled Shiro in closer, rubbing his hand up and down his back.  "That was perfect," he murmured.  "I'm so proud of you."

Immediately, Shiro melted into Matt, his eyes slamming shut.  "Mmm."  A glow formed in his chest, pulsing in time with his heartbeat.  He'd done a good job.  He did everything he was supposed to, and he'd get a reward later.  Right now, Matt was touching and petting him, and that was even better.  "You?"

"What about me?"  Matt scratched the pads of his fingers through the buzzed hair at the nape of Shiro's neck, drawing out a soft groan.  

Words were hard, so Shiro reached between them and rested his hand on Matt's hip.  

Matt snorted.  "That was kind of against the point, Takashi.  Remember that?"

Not really.  Shiro just cared that Matt hadn't come yet.  He whined and shook his head.  "You too."

There was a long pause, and then Matt pulled away.  Shiro whined, trying to stop him, but fingers hooked under his chin and tilted his head up.  He met Matt's gaze blearily, barely able to focus.

"Is this a need?" Matt asked.  "Or do you just want it?"

Shiro whined.  "Matt."

"Okay, bad question," Matt replied, brow furrowed.  "Shiro, can I just come between us?  Or does it have to be anywhere in particular?"

Brow furrowed, Shiro considered that.  His mind moved glacially as he struggled to understand the question.  "Anywhere," he finally replied, eyes falling closed again.  "But you have to.  Not just me."

There was another beat, then dry, warm lips brushed his cheek.  "Yeah, that's just you, I think.  You're too thoughtful, Shiro, you know that?"

"Mmmf."

There was movement between them.  Shiro struggled against his heavy eyelids, watching as Matt pulled himself free.  He started to jerk off, already hard enough that the head was ruddy and leaking.

Slowly, as if in a dream, Shiro reached down and started to trace around the slit.  Matt let out a punched out noise, but it barely registered.  Instead, Shiro started to swirl his fingers around.  A spark of heat built in his stomach, but it almost immediately died.  He was too sore and spent.  But he was curious, anyway, so he brought his messy fingers up to his mouth and tasted.

_ "Fuck," _ Matt breathed.  He curled in tighter, knees pressed to Shiro's thighs.  The slick sounds between them picked up speed, until Matt let out another grunt.  Wet heat splashed over Shiro' stomach.

Matt was taken care of, then.  They were all good.

A contented, wordless murmur slipped past Shiro's lips.  He wrapped his arms around Matt and pressed them together.  It didn't matter that Shiro was probably sticky and definitely had come all over his stomach, and it didn't matter that Matt was still nearly fully dressed.  What mattered was touching and holding.

"Gunna have to clean up soon," Matt pointed out fondly.  He nuzzled into Shiro's bangs.  "You're not going to want to let this stay overnight."

"Mmm."

Matt laughed softly.  "Ten more minutes it is."

Shiro was asleep in less than four.

 


	4. Sheith - rough sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to the anon who requested breath play. Uh, I tried?

Shiro pressed his head to the cold metal of the castle walls and took a deep breath.

This was more difficult than he'd expected.

He'd promised Keith not long ago that he'd start being more proactive in what he wanted.  That he wouldn't leave it up to the others to offer, putting the responsibility and onus on them.  He'd asked a lot of them, especially of Keith, who wasn't usually one for words in the first place.

Then, Shiro had almost immediately dropped the ball.

Allura had fussed.  Matt had yelled.  Almost everyone had come by to check in on him, some to scold, others to comfort.  Honestly, Shiro appreciated all of it, even if he didn't like getting dressed down.  He appreciated that they were worried about him and that they were willing to call him out.  It had been stupid to hide what he needed.  

But Keith hadn't done either.  He'd continued on as normal, as if nothing has changed.  As if he hadn't heard, though Shiro knew for a fact he was aware.

That was worrying.

It wasn't rational, but there was still a cloying, choking feeling building up from Shiro's chest.  It grew like a vine around a tree, cutting off his air.  Keith wasn't the passive aggressive kind.  He snapped, he would yell, he let things go more often than not.  He didn't hold grudges behind a normal face.  He never had, and Shiro hoped he never would.

But that didn't mean Keith wasn't disappointed in him.

That was almost worse.

So here he was.  Face against a cold wall, building up his courage to talk to his best friend. 

With a sigh, Shiro pushed away slowly.  His finger skated along the metal for a moment, as though the very tips were trying to cling.  Then, shaking himself, he took the two steps to the door.

Knocked.

Waited.

Finally, there was a click, and the door slid open.  Keith stood there, brows up, head tilted.  "Shiro," he greeted, calm and level.  Normal.  "Did you need something?"

An apology pressed behind Shiro's teeth, but he held it back.  Instead he glanced down the hall.  "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Sure."  Keith stepped aside, his hand held out in offer.  He let it drop quickly, as if he wasn't sure about the gesture.  Once Shiro was inside, he let the door closed.  "Is something wrong?"

Well, wasn't that the question.

"I-"  Shiro winced, the words still awkward and heavy like marbles in his mouth.  Energy twitched through him.  He wanted to tap his feet, clench his hands, shake his head, whatever would let out the electricity from his muscles.  Instead he said, "I wanted to ask something."

Keith's brows rose.  "You already did."

He had?  Shiro's stomach sank.  Was that a dismissal?  Keith's way of saying he didn't-

No, it wasn't that.  Because Keith had that hint of a curl to his lips, and he rocked back slightly on his heels, barely enough to see.  Tells that he was being impish, just the same as when they were at the Garrison.

Shiro thought back, then rolled his eyes.  "Something else besides 'can I come in?'"

The hint burned into a full fledged smile.  "Yeah, alright.  What about?"

Slowly, the tension started to run out of Shiro's muscles.  If Keith was mad, if Keith was upset, he would say it here.  It was just them, and Keith had never been great at keeping things from Shiro.  It was why that knife had been such a jarring exception.  

"I-"  On impulse, Shiro skipped the anxious questions and skipped to something else he'd been musing on.  "I'd like to try something, but I'm not sure how interested you are.  It's something I've wanted to try since before the Kerberos mission, but it's a little..."  He paused, rolling his hand toward the closest castle wall.  "Out there."

Keith tilted his head, looking honestly surprised at the question.  "This is about a sex thing?"

"Uh."  Shiro blinked back.  "Yes?  Is that a problem?"

"No, it's not.  But you look like you're about to jump out of your skin."  Keith shrugged as his hands into his pants pockets.  

Shiro winced and ran a hand through his bangs.  Damn.  It never seemed to stick that Keith could read him  _ back. _  Shiro was so used to people seeing what he wanted them to, and Keith was one of the few able to consistently see through him.  "I- yeah.  But I answered my question.  You just never came by over the past few days.  Since the mission."

Brows up, Keith sat down on his bed.  "Oh.  You wanted me to?"

Shiro shrugged.  No, but yes.  He didn't want Keith mad, but the lack of reaction was jarring.  He couldn't trace back the emotions, couldn't explain it out loud without admitting how silly it was.  

"I didn't know," Keith replied.  "Everyone else was already on you about it.  You made a mistake, and you made that same stupid mistake you usually do.  If they had already gotten you to admit you were wrong, I didn't need to pile on too.  Besides, I'm pretty used to you ignoring good advice."

Ouch.  Not wrong, but still.  Shiro sighed.  "Yeah.  I know.  You- are you mad?"

Keith stared at him, brows up.  "Seriously?  No, I'm not.  I'm frustrated.  I'm resigned, when I shouldn't be.  But it's your life.  I'm not going to but a knife to your back and tell you to fuck someone, even for your own good.  Alright?  I want you to tell us.  I want you to  _ want _ to tell us.  But you're you, and it's not as easy as slapping you on the wrist and expecting you to change."

That was...

Kind of bleak, actually.

Shiro sat down on the bed, slumped in place.  "I know I should  I don't have reasons for it.  It's just emotion.  I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Keith replied.  He reached out, his hand splayed between Shiro's shoulder blades.  "I didn't tell you that to beat yourself up with.  You just asked why I wasn't there with everyone, and that's why.  Plus, it was a mistake.  A frustrating one, but honest.  I figured you should have someone acting normal."

Shiro turned and pressed his face into Keith's hair.  "And instead it made me nervous.  There's no winning."

That earned him a snort.  "Don't be stupid.  I'm winning right now."

Shiro smiled against the inky strands.  "You romantic.  I do appreciate the thought, at least.  Thank you."  He nosed in, eyes closed and breathing deeper.  "I still want to ask you about trying something.  You said I should be more proactive with this, and you're right."

The hand smoothed up and down his back, slow and steady.  Idle.  "Yeah, you can ask.  I'm curious, with you dancing around it."

"It's a weird one," Shiro admitted.  "So no shame in saying no.  But I think it has to be you.  That's- no pressure, still, but you're the one I want to ask, that's all."

There was a curious pause.  "Alright, noted.  So spit it out."

"Have you ever tried breath play?"

Another pause, this one far longer.  "You want me to choke you?"

Well, to put it bluntly, yes.  Shiro nodded.  "Not, like, till I'm blue in the face or pass out or anything.  Just a little bit.  I know it's dangerous, and I know it's best in the hands of someone steady.  Intuitive.  Observant.  That sounds like you.  And, well, there's not many people I'd trust with their hands around my throat."

Keith's fingers twitched and curled against Shiro's back, as if he was imagining what he was being asked to do.  "You know- it's not just dangerous for the obvious reasons, you know.  When you strange somebody, you can do worse than make them pass out or hurt their throat.  People get brain damage, or have heart attacks."

Shiro picked his head up.  "Sounds like you did some research."

Snorting, Keith jabbed his bony finger into Shiro's spine until he squirmed.  "Late night wikipedia binges.  I forgot how I got there.  But I wasn't looking it up for sex purposes."

"Sure you weren't."

Another jab, harder this time.  "I'm not as much of a pervert as you, apparently.  You wanted somebody to choke you at the Garrison?"

Shiro huffed.  "Use breath play, will you?"

"It is what it is."  

Smart ass.  Shiro rolled his eyes and continued on.  "I wasn't interested just from the look of it.  But I read something online from someone who did it.  How it feels like floating.  Flying.  Being weightless."

There was an understanding silence.  Keith, of all people, knew how much Shiro loved that sensation.  How he'd wanted to go paragliding, parasailing, skydiving - anything that would leave him weightless and in flight.

Finally, Keith nodded.  "Alright, I get it.  I think there are easier ways of getting that.  Like, actually turning off the gravity."

True, but that wasn't what Shiro was after.  His initial interest had been from the sensation, but now it was in his head.  Had been for years, the idle fantasy.  He'd never trusted a one night stand with that, and even among the team he'd be nervous.  There was so much that could go wrong with this, especially after a year of captivity.

But Keith was different.  Shiro knew him.  Deeply, utterly.  Trusted him more than anyone else in the world.  Trusted him with his  _ team.   _ After that, letting Keith choke him was nothing.

So rather than answer, Shiro took Keith's hand off his back and brought it to his throat instead.  Automatically, Keith's fingers curled around the shape, and Shiro gave them a quick squeeze.

"What do you think?" Shiro asked, totally calm.  Trusting.  

Of course he was.  It was  _ Keith. _

Eyes flashing, Keith surged forward.  He used his grip on Shiro's throat to push him down to the bed, hard enough that he bounced.  In one smooth movement, Keith was straddling him, hair wild, head tilted.

He squeezed.

Shiro's breath caught, both stopped and stunned.

He looked up into Keith's narrowed, brilliant eyes-

And cracked a smile.  "Shit.  Sorry."

Immediately, Keith's hand went slack.  He ducked his head and shook it.  "C'mon, this is weird enough.  You're asking me to choke you in a sexy way."

"Breathplay!'

"The stupid name doesn't make it less silly!"

Shiro covered his face with one hand, actual  _ giggles _ escaping him.  "I'm sorry.  It was a guilty fantasy for so long, and then you were over me and you were doing a good job, but-"  He paused for more snorts of laughter.  "It just hit me how absurd this is."

Sighing, Keith flopped down so he was laying down on top of Shiro.  "As long as you're aware.  The trust is nice, but choking you doesn't do anything for me.  I'll do it if you want, but I don't think I'll be too into it."

"Fair."  Shiro dropped his hand and smiled down at Keith, soft and warm.  He kissed him on the forehead.  "Really, though.  All that about encouraging me to come to you more and you strike me out on the first attempt."

Keith's eyes widened.  "You're the one who cracked up!  I was going to do it."

But Shiro flopped his head back down dramatically.  "I spent minutes working myself up to this.  Minutes!"

Despite the obvious joke, Keith's eyes narrowed.  He leaned in and kissed Shiro.  It started off sweet, and just slightly tentative, but then he sucked Shiro's bottom lip into his mouth.  He nipped and worried it, scraping with his teeth, then pulled back with a smirk.

Shiro licked his own lips and shuddered at the prickling sensation.  His mouth had to be swollen now, which was absolutely Keith's goal.  "What was that for?"

"I'm glad you asked," Keith said.  "Even if we don't do it.  I'm really glad."  He gave Shiro another kiss, this time a peck.  But after the rough treatment last time, it still sent sparking sensations all through Shiro.  "Maybe a compromise?"

Shiro ran his fingers through Keith's hair, idly brushing back the longer strands.  Color stained his cheeks. and he squirmed slightly at the praise.  It was such a silly thing to be encouraged over.  Of course he should be able to ask for things he wanted.

But he appreciated it anyway.

"What kind of compromise?" He finally asked, not bothering to reply to the praise.  Keith wouldn't need a verbal agreement.  Their relationship had never been about the words they said, after all.

Keith flashed him a toothy smile.  Then he bent down, so his breath ghosted hot and wet against Shiro's exposed throat.  He held there, just letting anticipation build.  Then he pressed forward, his teeth scraping the delicate skin.  "How about I bite and mark you up?  It won't be the same as ch- breathplay, but it's kind of the same idea."

Not really, but Shiro wasn't about to argue that when Keith's tongue was worrying the new red mark on his neck.  "That high up- my shirt's not going to cover it."

"I know."

The smug, satisfied, darkly pleased tone sent shivers through Shiro.  He probably should care, should probably tell Keith it wasn't professional, should probably be thinking of the next mission.  Did Shiro really want to help free a planet while his neck was ringed with possessive bruises?

Honestly?  Yes.  Later might be a difference answer, but Shiro wanted it.  Craved the feeling of marks and bruises left behind, how a delicate press of his fingers or the scrape of his shirt would remind him of this moment.

"So long as you know," Shiro managed.  He rolled under Keith's weight, until he was settled more comfortably.  Then his hands found Keith's hips.  "Then I'm good.  Or, I will be once you get that shirt off."

Keith let out an impatient huff, as if Shiro's demands were completely unreasonable.  He pulled back and yanked off his short sleeved shirt in one motion, then carelessly tossed it aside.

"That's going to wrinkle," Shiro pointed out mildly.  

Keith's stare was utterly unimpressed.  Without breaking stony eye contact, Keith reached down and pinched Shiro's arm.  Hard.

With a jolt, Shiro yanked his arm away.  "Ow!  I'm just pointing out the truth.  You only have the one shirt."

"Then I'll go shirtless tomorrow," Keith replied, rolling his eyes.  "Who cares?  Now, you too.  Shirt off."  He grabbed the end of it and yanked it up, without waiting for Shiro's okay.

That would have been annoying, except that Keith was careful to tug it so there wouldn't be any damage.  And the demanding attitude was part of the fun.  So Shiro undid his vest, so that Keith could actually pull his shirt over his head.  Once he was free, he rested his palm on Keith's stomach, feeling the shifting muscles below his hand.   

So much power in such a deceptively slender body.  Shiro smoothed his hand up and down, pressing his palm into the sheet hidden under soft, pale skin.  Then he reached up and kissed over the swell of Keith's shoulder.  "You're always so warm."

"At least you don't assume I have a fever these days," Keith drawled. He let Shiro grope him, then grew impatient and pushed him back down with one firm press.

Shiro went down, mostly because he hadn't been expecting the move.  It was only a few inches to fall, but the force of it still pushed some of the air out of him.  Which was probably the closest Shiro was going to get to breath play, through no fault but his own.  But that hardly mattered when Keith leaned down to bite his lips.  It was surprisingly forceful, threatening to break skin.  On top of how sensitized he already was, a groan ripped out of Shiro.  He clenched automatically as heat started to rush through him, centering just below his stomach.

t took Shiro a few seconds of blinking to remember how to speak.  "In my defense, your temperature is feverish for someone pure human.  It's plenty reasonable that I thought you were sick."

"I told you I ran hot.  The base doctor told you I ran hot.  You still kept bringing me cold medicine.  And water bottles."  Keith arched a brow at him, but his gaze was warm and soft.

Shiro shrugged.  "You still don't drink enough."

"Now you don't, either."

Fair catch.

Before Shiro could offer any kind of response, Keith ducked down.  His teeth found Shiro's neck and scraped down the column.  They caught on his Adam's apple until he swallowed in automatic reaction and they continued on.  He came to the hollow of Shiro's throat and sucked, then licked back up.  His tongue was hot and silken, soothing what he'd just scratched.

Keith stopped and tilted his head, his mouth open wider.  The tips of his canines tapped the skin below, his breath coming in hot, powerful pants.

Animalistic.  Threatening.

Shiro forgot words.  He could only whine as his toes curled and thighs pressed together.  There was a gush of heat through him, sudden and powerful as a punch.  Tears built in his eyes in pure reaction to the instinctive fear.

Despite it all, Shiro was safe.  He was  _ sure _ he was safe.  The hands on him were Keith warm, and human fingernails dug into his upper arms. 

Those same fingernails dragged up, leaving a wake of red skin behind.  They scraped down Shiro's chest, and the air once they past seemed cooler.  It prickled on his sensitized skin.  Meanwhile, Keith started dug in his teeth harder.  

Shiro's heartbeat rabbited as his hands found Keith's hips.  He squeezed hard, his eyes pressed tightly shut.   _ "Keith." _

"Mmm?"  Keith sucked hard, tongue working over the skin within the seal of his mouth.  "Not good?"

All Shiro could do was whine and rock his hips up, pressing his cock to Keith's thigh.

That earned him a chuckle.  "Okay, that's good."  Keith pulled back to grin at him, just as his fingers started to flick over Shiro's nipples.  There was a flash of intention in his eyes, a curl to his lips.  Mischief.

Shiro started to ask, but then Keith ducked back down.  He bit  _ hard _ into Shiro's shoulder, at the same moment he took Shiro's nipples between his fingers and tugged.

The combination sparked and melted inside of Shiro's head.  He cried out and arched, then tried to yank away, then back up into it.  It was pain but it was pleasure but it was pain, until all Shiro could do was scrape his heels against the sheets and hold on for dear life.

When Keith pulled back, his smile was utterly smug.  He licked his lips, like he could still taste Shiro on his mouth.  "That doing it for you?"

Obviously yes.  Shiro focused on him, panting hard.  

It felt amazing, but it would feel more amazing to wipe that grin off Keith's face.  He was a little too pleased with himself, perched on top of Shiro like he ruled the world.

"Yeah," Shiro managed, intentionally leaving his voice breathy.  His eyes fluttered as he licked his lips, slow and deliberate.

Keith's eyes followed, distracted for just that second.

That was all Shiro needed.  He used his grip on Keith's hips to roll them both over, until he could pin Keith below him instead.  Then he grinned right in his face, his panted breath puffing over Keith's lips.  "Situational awareness."

"Shut up."  Keith bucked and rolled, but Shiro was bulkier.  Even Keith's surprising strength and mass weren't enough to move Shiro, not without putting in serious effort.  Instead, Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro and scraped his nails down the line of his back, parallel on both sides to Shiro's spine.  "I'm very aware.  Are you?"

Shiro blinked hard, trying to keep focus instead of letting Keith haze over his mind.  "Always."  He reached down and cupped Keith through his pants, then dove down to kiss him again.  It was a vicious, fanged battle, teeth scraping lips and clacking together.  One of Keith's hands fisted in Shiro's hair, trying to distract and control, but Shiro fought through.  

Then he squeezed where he had Keith cupped, just for the joy of watching him still so suddenly.  

Slowly, Shiro tilted his head and grinned, all fang and fire.  "You're suddenly very quiet."

"You're being mouthy enough for both of us."  With that, Keith used his grip on Shiro's hair to  _ yank. _  It teetered on the edge of being too painful to be fun.  Shiro cried out, his eyes shutting automatically, and tried to fight.  But the force dragged his head back.

Exposing his throat.

Keith bit down hard on the pale flesh and growled.  The vibration and vulnerability shot through Shiro like heat after drinking alcohol.  It diffused through all of him, loosening his grip on Keith's clothed cock and leaving him off balance.

Which was what was waiting for.  He shoved Shiro sideways, still using his hair as a grip.  Then Keith was on his back in a flash, using all that agility to his advantage.

Keith shoved down between Shiro's shoulder blades.  He hit the bed with enough force to bounce, then groaned and Keith drove his knee into the small of his back.  One hand found each of Shiro's, pinning them down beside each ear.

"Ow," Shiro commented dryly.  "Do I still have hair?"

"I'm tempted to tell you no just for your reaction."

Shiro whined.  "Don't even joke.  I like my hair."

The knee dug harder into Shiro's back, even though he hadn't tried to move.  "You'd better, without much effort it takes you.  One of these days, Lance is going to find out you spend almost as much time on your hair as he does his skin."

Now that wasn't fair.  Shiro started to push up so he could turn around and argue properly.

But then Keith's teeth found the back of his neck and sank it.

Everything went white.

It had been a while since anyone had taken advantage of that spot.  With the benefit of hindsight, it was definitely a change added to his body, same as the slick gland and needs.  But Shiro really couldn't care, not when they all added up to something that felt so amazing.

When Shiro came too, he was rutting desperately against the sheets, and there was a wet patch below his mouth from where he'd been drooling.  Keith was licking the back of his neck in an effort to soothe.  Each lap of his tongue over the bite mark sent aftershocks of pleasure through Shiro, keeping his thoughts blank.

"Need to stop doing this," Keith muttered, nuzzling his nose into the buzz at the nape of Shiro's necks.  "It's..." he trailed off, apparently lacking the words.  But his fingers dug into Shiro's wrists like claws, and his hips worked.  It scraped his bulge between Shiro's clothed cheeks, which clung wetly to his hole.  He let out another growl, this time lower.

It seemed to make Keith feral.

Shiro moaned in response and pressed his hips back encouragingly.  "I don't mind if you don't."

"Shiro."  Keith's voice was low, rough.  Warning.  On the brink of losing a fight Shiro couldn't see.  "I don't want to hurt you.  Remind you."

Oh, Keith.  Shiro's heart clenched tight and his stomach twisted.  "You can't remind me because it never happened.  Ulaz confirmed that, remember?  Besides, I've had an extra Galra pin me down and breed me.  You're not going to be worse than that."

Above him, Keith went perfectly still.  "Ulaz what?"

"Well, I mean, he obviously didn't."  Shiro rolled his eyes. "It was talk.  Also, fun fact, Galra mating is a little weird.  You got off easy on that one."

The only response he got was another one of those growls.  Keith let go of Shiro's wrists, moving to hold hips hips instead.  Hard.  Enough that Shiro was going to have bruises of Keith's fingerprints in the morning.  "He can't do that."

Shiro nodded patiently.  "Well, obviously not."

"You're  _ ours." _

Oh.  Apparently Shiro had been misreading this conversation.  To be fair, his brain had a lot less blood than usual at the moment.

"I-"  Shiro paused, then swallowed hard.  "I am.  I'm yours.  I'm the team's."  It was true, honestly.  He loved them all, and he'd been completely dedicated to them already.  Sex didn't change that.

Keith's tongue lapped over that same, sensitive part of Shiro's neck.  It sent shivers through him, until Shiro rocked up again.  He let out an agreeing rumble and took a deep, greedy breath.

He was smelling Shiro's scent.  

Usually, Keith's heritage was academic.  It explained away a dozen small oddities about him, but otherwise didn't really affect him.  He wasn't purple, wasn't furry, didn't have the giant ears, the strange cock.  Maybe some of the passion, maybe his eyes were oddly reflective, but nothing big.

This, however.  This was  _ Galra. _

And Shiro didn't mind at all.

Shiro pushed back against him, grinding his ass against Keith's cock.  "Prove it."

There was a snarl in Shiro's ear.  Keith took hold of Shiro's fly and ripped it open, hopefully not actually ripping off the button in the process.  Then he shoved Shiro's pants down, so they pooled at his bent knees against the bed.  Fingers, still curved like claws, found his cheeks and dug in.  Keith pulled them apart, exposing Shiro's soaked, leaking hole to the hold air of the castle.

Keith bucked forward again, this time scraping his still clothed cock against Shiro's hole.  It immediately soaked through, absorbing the copious slick, and each pass of the rough material made Shiro cry out and gasp.

But it wasn't enough.  It wasn't what Shiro wanted, wasn't what he was driving Keith toward.  So he bucked back again, more forceful this time, and growled out, "prove it!"

_ "Yes." _

With that, Keith pulled back just enough to open his pants and shove them down to free himself.  Then he grabbed onto Shiro's hips and yanked him back so he could line up.

Keith snapped his hips forward, fucking into Shiro with one thrust.

At the same time, he bit down hard on the back of Shiro's neck.

Just like that, Shiro came.

He gushed out as Keith settled inside of him, forcing more slick to drip down his thighs and into his rumpled pants.  Each breath came out a breathy sob, as his eyes rolled back for the force of the sudden orgasm.  He hadn't realized he was so close - eager, yes, near ready to beg for it.  But the sheer pleasure shoved him over in one go, leaving him groaning and clenching around Keith.

Keith let out a pleasured rumble, kissing his smile against the now hot, swollen patch of skin.  His hips rocked, pressing in deliciously, making Shiro whine.  "Tell me if it's too much."  

Then he started to fuck.

Each snap of his hips pressed the pleasure on, sending sensation that rapidly became overwhelming.  Shiro gripped the sheets and bit down, his eyes clenched slowly.  It felt so good, to be full, to be ground into, the pass of Keith's cock against his glands with each thrust.  The sensation crept through him, gripping at his stomach and muscles, leaving him squirming, aching, gasping, sobbing.

He kept his mouth firmly shut.  It was pain, but delicious pain, paint that satisfied something deep within him.

Keith pounded him fiercely, his grip punishing on Shiro's hips.  He continued to bite, sinking his teeth into his shoulders with enough force to hurt.  It was just more sensation in the haze of Shiro's mind, and he vaguely heard himself gasping, begging, whining.  More.  Yes.  _ Fuck. _

Eventually, Keith's thrust changed, no longer long, hard drives inside.  They shortened, not pulling out so far and almost immediately slamming back home, like he never wanted to leave.  One arm wrapped around Shiro's waist, pulling him farther off the bed and crushing him to Keith's chest as he started to grind.  It was constant pressure inside, and Shiro's eyes rolled back in his head.  It was so much _ , so much, _ constant rubbing against his slick gland.  More and more dripped out of him, making a complete mess of their thighs, and Shiro's mouth hung open as well.  He was leaking, losing his thoughts, losing his mind, nothing but the animalistic, needy grinding between them.

Finally, with one last powerful snap of his hips, Keith came inside.

Immediately, the strength holding Shiro up gave out.  Shiro wasn't able to recover in time, and his knees slid out from under him.  He hit the bed belly first, driving Keith in through the sheer force, one extra, powerful thrust that stretched Shiro's hole and jammed Keith against his walls.

Shiro gasped uselessly for air as he shuddered with a orgasm that hadn't had enough time to build.  His cock twitched between his stomach and the covers as his whole body spasmed.

With a groan, Keith pulled out slowly, forcing himself up onto his elbows. Shiro’s breath hissed out as his heated, over sensitive skin was pulled. He’d had worse, but not in a while, and being fucked into a coming dry just minutes after his first orgasm was something special.

“Sorry,” Keith murmured. He flopped to the side, scooting up so they were face to face. “Did I go to far?”

Shiro’s head snapped to the side, taking in Keith’s expression - lips pressed thin, eyes on the tip of Shiro’s nose, shoulders tense.

“Hey, not at all.” Shiro reached out and brushed his hair out of his face. “That was amazing. Better than what I was thinking when I started this.   Besides, I should be apologizing for you.  I was pushing at the end.  It wasn't fair of me to mess with you like that."

Keith snorted, curling in closer to Shiro.  "You weren't messing with me."  But when Shiro only arched a brow back, he sighed.  "Alright, you were messing with me.  But I know when you're being an ass for a reaction, Shiro.  I went along because I wanted to, not because I was forced."

"Even with your instincts?"  Shiro sighed and pressed a kiss to Keith's forehead.  

While Keith didn't smile, his eyes warmed and crinkled at the corner.  "Even so.  I wasn't out of my mind, you dork.  You were playing along, and so was I."

Okay.  Good.  Shiro wrapped an arm around Keith and pulled him in close, till their sweaty skin pressed together.  It should have been gross, but Shiro took in a deep breath.  "Mmm.  Remind me to rank how I'm feeling in the morning.  I'm actually not sure if 'fucked to a dry orgasm' is on Hunk's list, but we can pick the closest thing."

Adorably, Keith's cheeks pinked.  "If you have to put it that way."

Shiro grinned back.  "Yeah, I do.  Because it's true, and it's sexy."  He ran his and up and down Keith's back, warm and gentle.  "I'm glad I came to you."

"I'm glad you did too."  Keith arched forward to kiss Shiro, wet and unhurried.  Like they had all the time in the universe.

Shiro knew for a fact that Keith didn't really feel that way.  But hopefully it was a step toward really believing that Shiro was staying this time.

Keith carded his fingers through Shiro's hair, flattening the white bangs with the rest of the longer hair.  There was a scrap to it, a tug that Shiro didn't expect.

It took him a moment to realize it was Keith's gloves.

"You wore those the whole time?"

Keith paused, confused, then looked at his hands.  "Yeah.  Along with half my other clothes.  We're going to need to do laundry in the morning."

True enough.  Shiro kicked out of his pants properly, stretching his legs and spreading his toes like a cat.  "Wash the gloves too, will you?"

"Stop being a mother hen."  Keith shook his head, but his huff was fond.  "Fine, fine."  He worked on undressing the rest of the way as well, then slotted himself against Shiro's shoulder.

There was a pause, then-

"That's all definitely going to wrinkle."

"Go to fucking sleep, Shiro."

He was grinning as he closed his eyes and obeyed.

 

 


	5. Shunk - Somnophilia, Fisting, Humping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Spicyjam. Happy birfday!

Shiro wandered into the dining room, his steps trudging and slow.  He sat down heavily at the kitchen table, scrubbing over his eyes.  From the noises behind him, Hunk was already up and starting on breakfast in the kitchen, but the room itself was empty.

It gave Shiro a few moments to compose himself.  He reached for the water pitcher and poured himself a glass, taking a grateful gulp.  The chill helped perk him, like dunking his head in a sink.  Less messy, though.  

On days like this, Shiro desperately missed coffee.

As he finished the glass, the door to the kitchen burst open.  Hunk nudged it with his hip, keeping it open as he carried a large platter of what looked almost like eggs, if they were bright orange.

"Oh!"  Hunk said, pausing.  "Good morning.  I didn't realize anyone was up yet."  He stepped further into the room, setting down the platter and offering a smile.  "Skipped a jog this morning?"

Shiro gave a thin smile back.  "I actually slept in a bit this morning, so I missed it."

Hunk's lips quirked up as he rested against the table.  "Hey, good for you.  I hated early morning runs at the Garrison, so I'm enjoying that we save our training for after breakfast like civilized people.  And you could use the sleep."  He paused, brow furrowing.  "Actually, don't take this the wrong way, but you look like you could use more.  You feeling alright?"

Sighing, Shiro dropped his head.  "I'm fine.   Really, I am.  Put down that eyebrow.  I slept the whole night.  It just wasn't very restful."

"Nightmares?" Hunk asked, his voice gentling.  He reached out and put his hand on Shiro's shoulder, squeezing.  "You don't have talk about it if you don't want to.  But I'm willing to listen if you'd like to."

Shiro's lips quirked up as he leaned into the touch.  "It wasn't.  It was just a weird night."  He hesitated, not sure he really wanted to talk about this at the kitchen table.  But the room was empty, and it wasn't like Hunk didn't already know the dirty details anyway.  Maybe he'd have a solution Shiro hadn't thought about.  "Some nights are different for me.  I'll have dreams.  About my condition."  His cheeks went slightly pink, mostly because of the ridiculous wording.  He didn't know what else to call it, other than Matt's joking titles.  There was no way he was saying he had hysteria, thanks so much.  "I usually sleep through them, but I wake up, uh, ready, and a little sore.  I was probably moving around all night.  So I slept long enough, but not very well.  Does that make sense?"

"Huh.  Yeah, it does."  Hunk pulled out a chair and leaned back, his brow furrowed and eyes bright.  It was a very familiar pose - Shiro had just dropped an unfinished puzzle in his lap, and Hunk was already jumping ahead to the solve.  "You didn't wake up at all?  You know that if you can, you can come to any of us and we'll be happy to help."

Somehow, Shiro thought that might not be so realistic.  It was one thing to agree to help in the light of day.  It was another to be woken from a nice, deep sleep because Shiro was horny  _ again. _

Even so, that wasn't the case.  "Not at all, unless I did and fell right back asleep.  I don't know how I didn't, honestly.  I'm normally a pretty light sleeper, but I managed to... well, leave a significant wet spot.  Still didn't stir."

Hunk nodded slowly.  "Interesting.  Maybe another symptom?  Or maybe you were just so exhausted you didn't wake up.  My little sister used to - sorry, this is gross - she used to wet the bed and not wake up for a while, because she'd be so tired from running around all day."

It wasn't a particularly flattering comparison, but Shiro nodded.  "Maybe."  He hoped it wasn't another possible new symptom.  Matt had a running list of them, now.  It was hard to tell what was a Shiro-problem, what was a condition-problem, and what was just from stress and long hours.  There was no way to untangle them without either changing Shiro's body, taking one of the drugs, or totally routing the Galra from the universe.

"You took care of yourself, though?"

Shiro's cheeks colored again.  "Uh- I showered?"  At Hunk's disapproving look, he sighed.  "I know!  I know.  I didn't really feel like it.  Not in a reluctant way, but because I'm  _ tired. _  I was hoping I'd feel better after getting clean and breakfast."

Hunk considered him, then pulled the plate closer.  "It can't hurt.  Go ahead and get started.  Everyone else will wander in eventually."  He watched as Shiro took several spoonfuls of not-eggs, his gaze sharp and thoughtful.  "I'm guessing you didn't get release overnight?"

"Not that I can tell," Shiro said, his fork paused less than an inch from his mouth.  "Hard to say, though.  Mostly I feel sore, like I said.  Not satisfied."

"And you can't wear a toy to bed," Hunk said.  "My designs are pretty safe, but that could go badly quickly, especially when you're sleeping that deeply.  Maybe I could make something that detects when you're, uh, squirming around.  And then it'll play a noise and wake you."

Shiro swallowed hard, staring down at his plate.  "It'd be difficult to tell the difference between different kinds of tossing and turning."

Wincing, Hunk nodded.  "True.  And I don't want to startle you on nights like that.  Shoot."  He crossed his arms, brow furrowed.  "There's too many variables.  How often does this happen?"

Shiro thought about it, tapping his fingers against the table.  "Maybe once a week?  A little less. It used to happen far more, before everyone found out."

That made Hunk perk, his eyes brightening with a new clue.  "It happens when you're pent up, maybe?  Did you sleep with anyone yesterday?  When was the last time?"

"Uh, a couple of days ago?  We had that battle, and I've been sore after."  Shiro flashed a grin, a hint of impishness peeking through the exhaustion.  "Bruises are fun in bed, but not like that."

This time, it was Hunk's turn to go pink.  Shiro watched with open amusement, enjoying the play of color over his cheeks.

"Ah-"  Hunk cleared his throat, visibly regaining his semi-professional air.  "Yeah, battle bruises aren't the right kind for that.  I'd say 'don't go without sex', but... well, that's bad for a number of reasons."

"Agreed."  There were days where Shiro just couldn't.   They were busy, or they had missions, or he was hurt, stressed, worried.  Sometimes, Shiro just didn't want sex, his body be damned.  Now that he wasn't essentially starving himself, he could go without for a few days at a time without much discomfort.

Except for nights like this.

Hunk nodded again.  "I might be able to help, but it'd be easier if I could see it in action.  Do you think if you go without today, you'll have another night like yesterday?"

Brows up, Shiro shrugged.  "I can't guarantee it.  But it's more likely than not, I'd say.  You went to spend the night?  You know I still do have my other dreams.  It might not be very safe."

"I'll have plenty of warning before you wake up," Hunk said.  He reached out and gave Shiro's knee a squeeze, seeming to enjoy the intimacy of the gesture.  "Worth a try?  And maybe I can get you back to a good night's sleep, once we know what we're dealing with."

Shiro continued to eye him, more than a little amused.  "I said I didn't wake up, remember?  I probably won't again."

"I know.  Do you mind?"

Oh.  He meant helping while Shiro was still asleep.

_ Did _ he mind?

Shiro slowly shook his head, gaining confidence.  "No, I don't.  That's not a bad idea.  I hate to keep you up, though."

"I..."  Hunk's cheeks went pink again, and he gave a sheepish smile.  "You might be doing more of a favor for me than for you."

Oh!  Shiro's smile slowly grew as he looked Hunk up and down.  "You like that?  Interesting."

Hunk covered his face with his hands, his shoulders curling in.  "I know it's kind of weird.  It's just- it's so soft, and people get so relaxed and cute when they sleep, and the react really honestly and-"

"Hey, hey!"  Shiro laughed and stood.  He carefully took hold of Hunk's wrists and pulled them away, then gave him a kiss to his revealed forehead.  "I'm not judging.  Really, it makes me feel better to know you're getting something out of it, okay?  You guys do so much for me, and you've invested so much time and effort into my comfort.  I like getting to return that with things you like.  If you have an interest, you can always ask.  I'll never be mad."

Still bright pink, Hunk nodded.  "Yeah, alright.  It's just not an easy one to talk about.  Especially since I understand if you might not like people touching you when you sleep."

Shiro sighed, because that wasn't unwarranted.  "You can always ask anyway, and I'll give you an honest answer.  I think so long as my dreams stay good, that's not so bad."  He kissed Hunk's forehead again, then both his cheeks.  "Thank you for helping me.  Tonight, and every other day."

"Thank you for taking care of us the rest of the time."  Hunk cupped Shiro's jaw and tugged him into a deeper kiss.  Then he went in for another, opening his mouth until Shiro took the invitation.  As the kiss grew more and more intense, Shiro settled into Hunk's lap, enjoying the simple closeness and contact.

At least, he did until there was a shrill whine behind him.

"The pancakes!"  Hunk pulled Shiro off his lap, then set off at a run.  Through the door, Shiro heard several low, hissed curses and something banging.

Whoops.

Biting back a smile, Shiro followed after to help.  After all, he couldn't screw up something that was already burnt.

***

Hunk let his tablet rest against his chest and took a deep breath, staring at the ceiling.  Next to him, Shiro breathed deeply, the first hints of a snore on each inhale.

The sign that he was well and truly asleep.  

All day, Hunk hadn't been able to think about anything but tonight.  He'd been horribly distracted during training, and he didn't remember a word of what Coran had told them about their next mission.  Instead, he was thinking about what it would be like to have Shiro under his hands, slack and warm with sleep, relaxed and open, moaning in his sleep-

Hunk reached down to palm himself and keep control.

Despite that, Hunk found himself nervous now.  A small part of it was that, yes, he could scare Shiro in his sleep.  That would end badly for everyone.  It was a very real danger.  But a lot of his nerves was just that he'd spent so much time thinking about doing this with someone, and never had the opportunity.  In fact, a lot of his fantasies had been of this happening to him.  Hunk was eager to try it for himself, but it was also hard.  It would be so easy to wake him up and mess up the whole plan, or he might lose control and start really going at it.

If someone was doing this to him, it'd be so much easier.  And Hunk would get to wake up, sticky and satisfied, probably still stretched, and know someone had fucked him in his  _ sleep. _

It was almost as hot an idea as getting to enter someone while they were so warm and soft and unresistant.  

Next to him, Shiro shifted and let out a tiny murmur. Hunk froze, sure he'd woken Shiro through sheer proximity to his nerves.

But instead, Shiro rolled over onto his stomach and let out a sigh.  He rocked forward once, fluid and unselfconscious, then settled.

Had Shiro just rutted against the bed, or had that been a natural movement?

Curiosity finally overtook Hunk's anxiety.  He turned onto his side, slow and steady to keep from jostling Shiro.  The blue lights on the wall were still on, keeping the room at a low level of light.  It hadn't kept Shiro up, thankfully, but it left Hunk enough to see by.

Shiro's face was utterly slack, his lips parted as he breathed deeply.   His eyes twitched, like he was looking back and forth quickly, and occasionally his fingers would twitch.

Definitely dreaming, then.  It had been a little while since he dozed off, though Hunk hadn't dared even pay too much attention until he really seemed out of it.

Now, was it like last night, or was this a nightmare?

Hunk scooted closer, testing his movements to see if Shiro would stir.  He didn't so much as twitch, blissfully unaware of Hunk's proximity and intentions.

A shiver ran through Hunk, and he tensed his thighs to keep from bucking against the sheets.  He'd get his fill later.  For now, it was time to investigate.

Once he was nearly flush with Shiro's side, Hunk slid his hand under the cover.  He crept it closer, painfully slowly, and then gently rested the tip of two fingers against Shiro's hip.

No reaction.

Hunk's heart pounded, so loud and powerful it seemed like it should wake Shiro up.  But he didn't stir, lost in his dream.

Inch by inch, Hunk crept his hand along Shiro's lower back, then over the swell of his ass.  Shiro had gone to bed nude, well aware of Hunk's plans, and so there was nothing between his palm and the soft skin below.  Since Hunk couldn't see how his hand was doing, he had to rely entirely on touch.  It made him hyperaware of each raised line and gnarled scar.  Not for the first time, Hunk's heart clenched in sympathy.  It wasn't far, that Shiro had to wear these.  And to feel them on vulnerable places like here was all the more worrying.

Shiro wouldn't appreciate those thoughts, though.  He probably didn't want anyone looking at the scars and wondering how they were earned, or how Shiro suffered from the wounds.  So Hunk pretended they weren't there, pushing away his curiosity.  It wasn't his business, not really.

His business was far more fun anyway.

Finally, Hunk was able to dip his fingers between Shiro's cheeks, a gentle swipe to test.  The tips of his fingers came away wet.

Shiro let out a slurred noise and shifted.

Heart pounding, Hunk held completely still.  It wasn't to avoid waking Shiro, or for any reason except that he froze, like a deer in headlights.

But Shiro just settled back down.  His tongue darted out to lick his lips, probably dried from hanging open like that, but then he continued to snore.

Whew.

Hunk's cock was painfully hard, and he ached to touch himself or rut against anything.  

He was touching Shiro in his sleep, fingers against his hole.  With each breath, it shifted slightly, and there was barely any resistance as the tip of Hunk's finger pressed against the slick heat.

It was so, so tempting to just press inside and explore the soft entrance.  Hunk desperately wanted to feel how it would effortlessly give.  Shiro was already so easy to slid into, but right now he was more relaxed than Hunk had ever seen or felt him.

But Hunk also couldn't bare to do this while he couldn't see anything.  So he pulled his hand back and debated - pull the covers off or no?  The chill of the air might wake Shiro, but all those relaxed, pliant muscles would be on full display.  Hunk would have free range to Shiro at his most open and vulnerable, both with his complete permission and without him knowing.

In the end, the idea was too delicious to deny.  Hunk carefully reached over Shiro and grabbed the edge of the blanket.  Then he slowly pulled it off, steady exposing Shiro to Hunk's greedy gaze.

At first, Shiro didn't notice.  But as his feet were finally revealed and the blanket was set down, he let out a shiver.  His arms tucked in further, like he was huddling for warmth.  The muscles in his legs tensed.

Hunk's breath caught, and he watched helplessly, mentally begging Shiro to hold still.  If he curled in on himself, it would be that much harder to do this.  Hunk was already inexperienced at this kink, and he didn't need to make his first time more difficult.

But finally Shiro settled back down.  The slight furrow to his brow smoothed away, leaving him peaceful again.  His hips gave another tiny movement, like he was rocking back, and Shiro let out a quiet whine.

Combined with the slick he was producing, it was clear Shiro was in the middle of a very nice dream after all.

Shiro was having a wet dream while Hunk prepared to fuck him through it.

Biting on his bottom lip, Hunk tensed against a violent shudder.  His whole stomach clenched and jumped, until he had to reach down and wrap his fingers tightly at the base.

Easy... easy.... Nonsexy things.  Math problems.  Cleaning the mice.  Doing loop-de-loops in Yellow.

Hunk finally sighed and let go, as the threat of orgasm passed.

If he was feeling this good just from imagining it, Hunk was dying to try it for himself.

He carefully shifted closer, walking on his knees so he could get over Shiro's starfished legs.  Once he was settled between them, Hunk looked down at Shiro's ready, pliant ass and considered what he wanted to do.  The obvious answer was to plunge inside, but there were so many other amazing options.  Hunk could hold those relaxed cheeks open and taste Shiro while he dreamed.  Or he could slid his fingers in all the way and enjoy how the walls fluttered and stayed open.

Considering how little prep Shiro needed when he was awake, Hunk could probably get his fist inside before Shiro woke up.

A moan ripped itself out of Hunk, shockingly loud in the otherwise quiet room.

Hunk slapped a hand over his mouth, as though he could take the vocalization back.  His heart pounded as he waited for a reaction.

"Aah," Shiro breathed, barely audible.  His voice was rough, barely audible.  "Plea..."

He went still again.

Still dreaming.

Hunk's heartrate didn't slow at all as he scooted forward again.  He stopped when his knees just barely touched Shiro's thighs, daring that much contact.

Then he took hold of each cheek, first with barely any pressure but slowly using more force.  Shiro's ass wasn't usually particularly pliable - it was mostly muscle, after all.  Even after months of Hunk's cooking, Shiro was still mostly made of flat planes and hard juts of bone.

But now, those muscles were so relaxed they gave like butter.  Hunk's fingers sank into the soft flesh, and he was able to pull the globes apart without any resistance at all.

Shiro let out another one of those happy sighs, and his hips rocked.  This time, it was a longer movement, going for several long seconds.  It was also, unmistakably, humping.  

Holy fuck.  One of these days, Hunk was going to have to get Shiro to hump a pillow or Hunk's thigh to completion.  The fluid movements were amazing to watch.  Shiro was also so dignified most of the time that it would be amazing to see him totally give himself over, chasing his pleasure and abandoning his embarrassment.

That was another day, though.  Right now, Hunk needed to focus on this.

He waited until Shiro stilled again, then slid one finger into Shiro's hole.  It went without any resistance at all, even when it went past the second knuckle.  Shiro let out yet another sigh, but it was impossible to tell if it was from his dream or from what Hunk was doing.  Or both, maybe.

Inside, Shiro was warm and slick.   As he shifted and breathed, the muscles moved, like caresses to the fingers.  

Hunk slid a second one inside, and then a third when there was still no resistance.  Then, Shiro clenched, but it seemed to be an automatic reaction.  He let out a tiny, rumbling groan, a sub-vocal noise, then licked his lips again.  And that was all.

An impish impulse took over.  Hunk shifted his finger and let himself rub between Shiro's prostate and his slick gland, rocking in and out between the two.  The pleasure shouldn't be too intense, but it would definitely be felt.

Shiro gasped, sounding almost awed.  Then he let out another low groan, rocking back against the intrusion.  "M'r," he breathed.  "Pl..."

More.  Please.

Who was Hunk to say no to that?"

He gave one last smooth rock, this time brushing over both glands.  While Shiro bucked, Hunk slid in his pinky.

Now, Shiro's hole was finally starting to resist.  His walls rippled, and slick dripped out messily past Hunk's palm and dribbled down his wrist.  He held completely still, terrified of pushing too far.

Shiro took in a deep breath, then let it out.

He stilled completely, and his breathing evened back out into snores.

Inch by inch, Hunk pressed his hand in farther, until all four fingers were inside to the final knuckle.

Still no response.

Hunk tucked his thumb inside as far as it could go.  He pressed, a slow and steady pressure, and didn't so much as dare to breathe.

The muscles strained, just for a second, but then Hunk popped inside.

Shiro jolted.

The movement was so much more involved that Hunk nearly pulled back out of sheer instinct.  In that moment, he was absolutely sure he'd gone to far and woken Shiro up.  It wouldn't be the end of the world, but it would be the end of this beautiful moment, and Hunk might never get this chance again.

But Shiro just gave another of those sloppy, sleepy moans.  His lips worked, pursing into a lazy 'o'.  Then he settled back down.

Hunk waited several seconds, still not quite believing that he could keep going.  But Shiro was snoring, and he never snored when he was awake, even when he was dozing.

Once he was calm enough, Hunk worked the tip of his thumb inside.  Even with everything he was taking, the muscle gave so sweetly, like Hunk was being accepted and held inside.  Once or twice he paused, rubbing Shiro's dripping slick onto his hand to help it go more smoothly.

Then, with one final push, the meat of Hunk's palm slipped inside.  Instantly, Shiro's hole locked around his wrist, as if greedily keeping him inside.

Hunk had fisted Shiro in his sleep.

Each breathe came deeply and quickly, like gasps of awe.  Hunk couldn't look away from the place where his hand disappeared into Shiro's body.  It was all in there, nestled inside the slick heat as if Shiro never wanted to let go.

Reaching out with his other hand, Hunk traced the rim, still not quite able to believe what he was seeing.  Then he smoothed his hand up and down Shiro's spine.  "Thank you," he breathed, barely audible even to himself.

Then Hunk started to move his hand up and out, thrusting his whole hand in the tight confines.  He never shifted more than an inch or two, afraid of pushing too far.  But Shiro started to whine again, tiny, high pitched noises of pure need.  No attempt to quiet himself, no self-conscious swallowing, nothing but the pure enjoyment of having Hunk's entire hand inside of him and pressing against everywhere good.

"I need to make you a bigger plug," Hunk murmured, half to himself.  "Maybe shaped like this."  It was an incredibly delicious thought, and Hunk squeezed his thighs together to keep from doing something more impulsive.

Shiro's noises started to getting louder, and his hips began working more.  Each thrust pushed out a quiet 'ah', and his mouth hung open wetly as he gasped for breath.

He was about to come in his sleep.

Hunk started to work faster, prepared to give that to him.  But then he realized an orgasm would very likely wake Shiro up.

If he was really as nice as everyone said, Hunk would do it anyway.  But he didn't want this to end without getting to slide inside while Shiro was as wet and loose and relaxed as he ever would be.

So instead, with deep reluctance, Hunk pulled himself free.  His palm popped out, earning another gasp from Shiro's slack lips.  

One day, if Hunk was ever gifted with this chance again, he was going to make sure he was pent up all day.  That way he could come a few times, and he'd make sure to paint Shiro's face white while he was still open.  Maybe dribble some come into his lips, watch him unconsciously lick them clean.

Fuck fuck  _ fuck, _ okay, Hunk needed to finish quickly or else he was definitely going to come early.

Finally, he pulled his hand free.  Hunk took a precious few moments to pull Shiro's cheeks apart again, just to see the difference.  He was absolutely soaked now, his skin shining with slick in the low light.  The hole was stretched open, enough that Hunk could actually see maybe half in inch inside.  With each breath, the rim fluttered as Shiro clenched around the sudden lack.  After a few moments, he let out a whine.

"I've got you," Hunk breathed, overwhelmed by a rush of fondness.  "I've got you."

He pushed himself up on his knees again, then bent over as far as he could.  Since Shiro's legs were only a little spread, Hunk couldn't get in close without moving him.  At this point, it was clear Shiro was out like a damn light, but he still didn't want to push.  Besides, it was part of the fun.

Hunk laid out, propped up on one elbow so he wasn't actually resting on Shiro's back.  His thighs and stomach brushed the skin, but that hadn't woken Shiro so far.

Then he lined himself up, his cock at the loose entrance.

Pausing, Hunk locked his eyes on Shiro's peaceful face.  There was a flush now, and his lips were wet with drool.  Occasionally, his mouth worked against the edge of the pillow, like he was sucking on fingers or skin.

Beautiful.

That image in mind, Hunk pressed his hips forward and sank inside.

After having a fist inside, there was absolutely no stretch to Hunk's cock.  However, Shiro's muscles immediately clenched, as if relieved to have something inside again.  They worked the shaft eagerly, like Shiro was trying to pull him even further inside.

Hunk didn't look away from Shiro's face, so he had the perfect view as the flush deepened.  Shiro's brows rose and his mouth opened further, into a perfect, awed circle.  He looked like he'd gotten every birthday gift at once.

Even through that, he didn't stir.

Maybe this was a symptom after all.  Hunk knew Shiro didn't want it to be, didn't want yet another question on his medical record on the subject.  But he wasn't normally this heavy a sleeper at all, and here he was, taking Hunk's fist and cock like they were nothing.

This wasn't the time for that, though.  Instead, Hunk started to rock.  He focused on the glands, wanting to bring Shiro the pleasure he'd denied him just a few minutes before.  And because Hunk had been nearly ready to burst before he'd done more than brushed Shiro's skin.  He wasn't going to last long like this.

Hunk's cock was noiser than his fist had been.  That had done a good job of blocking the slick, keeping it from squelching with every movement.  His cock had no such benefit, and Hunk was treated to the feeling and sound of slick forcing out everything time Hunk's cock drove in fully.  There was no resistance from the rim to keep it out, so it just continued to flow as Shiro was pleasured.

If Shiro stayed asleep, he was going to keep leaking like this all night.

Hunk slapped his hand to his face and bit down on the palm to keep from moaning at full volume.  Unfortunately, it was the hand that he'd just put inside of Shiro.  The smell of slick and arousal was overwhelming, and Hunk could taste Shiro.

It was too much.  Hunk's eyes rolled back in his head and he lost control, driving in rapidly in short, rabbit thrusts.  Finally, he came, letting out what felt like one of the biggest, most powerful loads of his life.

For several minutes, all Hunk could manage to do was keep himself upright.  His single arm shook, threatening to give out any second.  But Hunk managed to stay upright until he was able to pull back and slide out.

Shiro still didn't move.  His hips rocked again, and he let out a whine, but he was asleep.

He'd slept through Hunk coming inside of him, after he was fisted.

Hunk went lightheaded as his cock twitched yet again, like he was having a second orgasm.  He felt another dribble of come escape him and drip into the bed as his stomach clenched painfully hard.

"Thank you," he whispered, looking down at where Shiro was sprawled out.  "You're  _ perfect." _

Predictably, there was no response.   Just more humping.

Again, if Hunk was kind, he'd take Shiro in hand and made sure he came as quickly and satisfyingly as possible.

Instead, Hunk moved carefully out of the way, back to his side of the bed.  It gave him a better angle to watch, now able to see Shiro's hips rise, catch a flash of his reddened cock as it sank into the sheets below.

This time, Shiro didn't seem to be settling.  His body was fully committed now, even as he continued to breath slowly and deeply.

Finally, Hunk reached out and slid one finger back inside Shiro's loose, sloppy hole.  His own come slid out, dribbling a pale white as it mixed with the slick.  Biting his lip, Hunk found his slick gland and started to circle around it.

"C'mon, Shiro," he breathed, just loud enough to be heard.  "Come.  Come like this.  Hump the bed."

It took several more seconds, both of humping and fingering.  But then Shiro suddenly jolted, grinding down filthily against the fabric.

Then he went still.

He still snored.

Hunk pulled his hand back and spent several moments staring at his sleeping friend in pure, unadulterated awe.  He considered cleaning them up, but in the end, decided against it.  

Instead, he pulled the covers up and tucked them both in.  Then he pressed a kiss to Shiro's temple, soft as he could.

Exhausted, satisfied, and giddy, Hunk fell asleep with a smile on his face.

He was going to make Shiro the best to  _ ever _ for this.  Something that could play with him all night long without hurting him.

And if it kept Shiro open and wet for Hunk to play with some other day?  Maybe if it had some kind of alert that let Hunk know when Shiro was having one of these nights?

Well, that was just pragmatic, wasn't it?


	6. Koliro - rough sex, animalistic, manhandling

"Kolivan, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Pausing in the doorway, Kolivan turned around to meet Shiro's gaze.  He tilted his head, considering, then gave a nod.  "Of course."  He stepped aside so the two other members of the Blade of Marmora could exit, following Hunk as he enthusiastically lead them to the prepared lunch.  The other paladins paused, giving Shiro a curious look, but he smiled easily and waved them off.

Interesting.  Kolivan gave Keith the deeper, more respectful nod of a member of the Blade, and the others quick acknowledgements as they passed.   He got several smiles and waves back as the rest of the Voltron crew slipped out.  

The exception was Keith, who narrowed his eyes and Shiro and took a pointedly deep breath.

The very tip of Shiro's rounded ears went pink, but he otherwise just raised his brows, jaw set.

Keith's lips pressed, and he gave Kolivan a surprisingly sharp look, as if he'd overstayed his welcome.  But he stalked out of the room as well, shoulders set, and the door closed heavily behind him.

"Should I be worried?" Kolivan asked flatly.  Keith had been perfectly friendly and civil throughout the talk, and only now he was acting aggressive.  Threatened, if Kolivan was being honest.

Shiro sighed and shook his head.  "No, you shouldn't.  Keith has just been more protective as a late."

"Because you are mating, now?"

Amusingly, the faint blush deepened and spread over Shiro's cheeks.  "Yes," he replied simply.  He seemed embarrassed, but there was a pleased curl to his lips and his shoulders were relaxed.  Clearly, he didn't much mind.

Well, Kolivan had no problems with that.  Whatever games the paladins got up to were up to them.  If it prevented him from laying with Shiro in the way Ulaz did, it would not be a problem.  Disappointing, because Shiro's scent was certainly a tempting distraction, but Kolivan had no need to push.

After a moment, Shiro focused again.  "I was just wondering if Ulaz was alright.  I thought he was supposed to come along to this meeting."

Kolivan's neutral expression softened.  "He is well.  His last mission simply ran longer than expected.  It shouldn't be more than a spicolion movement until he's back.  We've been in consistent communication, and he is not in danger."

Immediately, Shiro slumped in relief.  "Good," he said vehemently.  "He's given us enough death scares."

"I agree," Kolivan replied, a hint of a smile at the corners of his lips.  "You asked only because you were worried for him?"

Shiro inclined his head.  "Mostly, yes.  I was a little disappointed not to see him.  He's a good friend to me and the team, and we enjoy having him here when you can spare him.  If something had happened, I was sure you would have lead with it, or told us beforehand.  But I started to worry, and it was better just to ask."

"I'll let him know you asked after him.  I'll try to make sure he's available to you next time."

Again, Shiro's blush deepened.  Satisfaction curled in Kolivan's chest, pleased at teasing the Black Paladin so easily.  It was difficult to knock him off balance, but it seemed that humans were much more private about sex.  Implications and cat's paw approaches went far with them on the subject, as Lance's sense of humor often proved.  

"He doesn't need to be... available.  I'm glad he's alright."

"He enjoys it," Kolivan replied immediately, keeping his face completely neutral.  "He's told me as much."

Finally, satisfyingly, Shiro's mouth fell open and the blush reached below his collar.  His scent sharpened, and the already distractedly obvious smell of his readiness increased.  "Ulaz told you that?"

Kolivan nodded.  "We are aware of your condition.  It is impossible for us not to be, I'm afraid.  Ulaz felt the need to inform us that you were not, in fact, advertising yourself as open.  And our society tends to be frank on such matters."

Pulling over a chair, Shiro sat down heavily.  "Right.  I knew you could... tell.  That makes sense."  His hands twitched, then came up to cover his face.  "I'm sorry for any misunderstandings that may have caused.  I didn't know you could tell until Ulaz mentioned last time he was here.  Our sense of smell isn't as strong."

Settling into the chair next to him, Kolivan finally relaxed back.  "It's no trouble.  So long as we understand the reason, you need not feel ashamed.  I assume you were prepared for Ulaz' arrival, and this is part of the reason for your scent as well."

The only answer was a groan.

As much fun as it was to leave the Black Paladin a blushing, curled in wreck in less than fifteen dobashes, Kolivan did have greater goals.  So he scooted his chair in closer and lowered his voice down to a rumble.  "If you need help with those needs, I would be willing to stand in for Ulaz."

Immediately, Shiro's head snapped up and his eyes went wide.  "You-"  He blinked rapidly, head tilted, then his gaze steeled.  "I don't want you to offer because you feel obligated or you feel bad for my condition," he declared, shoulders straightening back up.  "I appreciate concern, but this isn't something I would want to coerce anyone into, even unintentionally."

Kolivan stared back, utterly uncomprehending.  "I feel no such... coercion.  However, this is the first time since you began taking care of your needs that you did not immediately run off with Ulaz after a meeting."

"Oh."  The blush came back, and Shiro gave a sheepish nod.  "I suppose that's true.  So you just want to?"  

"I do," Kolivan replied.  "If you are interested.  Your scent has been distracting the whole meeting.  I would enjoy the chance to experience you.  And from what Ulaz has said about your condition, it may be especially satisfying for you to mate with a Galra."

Shiro's shoulders straightened again.  "My team is more than enough," he said.  "They've gone above and beyond, especially for such a unique circumstances."  But then he looked over Kolivan's face and, amusingly, his eyes darted down to his lap.  "But I'm not opposed if you want to."

Head tilted, Kolivan considered.  But, while he was cautious with the lives of the Blade and with the war, here he could safely take risks.  So he reached forward and took Shiro's jaw in his head, forcing him to tilt his head up and meeting his eyes.  "I wish to hear you ask for it directly.  Tell me what it is you want."

"I-" Shiro's eyes glazed over, and the scent suddenly sharpened significantly.  "I want you."

Kolivan let out a pleased rumble as praise.  On humans it didn't translate quite as cleanly, but Shiro seemed to understand enough.  His eyes brightened, pleased by the implied happiness.  "What do you wish?  Ask it of me.  Tell me what it is you desire."

This time, Shiro's jaw worked.  He squirmed in place, thighs pressing together.  "Anything.  Whatever you want.  I just want you."  Gaze still glazed, he scooted closer in his chair, his fingers curling around Kolivan's bicep.  "Please."

"You misunderstand," Kolivan said, lips pulling back into a smile that bared his teeth.  "I want to hear you beg for me."

Shiro stilled.

Kolivan did as well, fearing he'd gone too far already.

But then Shiro's eyes flashed, part heat and part competition.  He picked himself off the chair and settled in Kolivan's lap instead, his free hand twisting around the braid curled around his neck.  "I want you to fuck me," he breathed out, a plaintive whine to his voice.  "I want to feel how big you are.  I want you to stretch me open until I cry from it.  I want you to bend me over and take your pleasure, to use me as you like."  He tilted his head, the gesture absurdly innocent given the filth dripping from his lips.  "Please?"

Well, since he'd asked.

Kolivan took hold of Shiro's hips and heaved him off in one sharp move.  He let out a surprised yelp and clung to Kolivan's arms.  But it wasn't near enough to soften the blow as he was shoved back-first onto the table.  Shiro let out a cry, back arching, but his legs wrapped around Kolivan's waist, keeping him pressed flush.

"I know that Ulaz would not be rough with you," Kolivan growled down, letting his breath puff hot and wet against Shiro's ear.  "He worries too much for you.  But I know your strength.  I know you will not break under my hands.  Do you really wish for me to take?"

For a moment, Shiro blinked up at the ceiling, gaze clear as he honestly considered the question.  "Most of the time, no one is rough with me," he admitted, without the playful, plaintive tone he'd used before.  "For good reason.  But I'm not against trying.  Is there something I can do or say if it's not fun for me?"

Kolivan's ears twitched, tilting backwards against the back of his head. "You could say 'no,'" he said.  "Or 'stop.'"

For some reason, that made Shiro smile like he was amused.  "There's no chance I might say it as part of our game?" He asked.  "Since you've said you're going to take me roughly.  I expect to scream."

"I had no plans of it," Kolivan replied honestly.  "That can be part of your games?"

"On Earth, there's a culture of using specific, noticeable words, in case saying something was too much is part of the agreed upon situation," Shiro said.  "But if that's not your plan, those words are fine.  I might use them if I just need a break, too, or to tell you to slow down and pause."

Kolivan nodded, because that was only reasonable.  He pressed his nose to Shiro's jaw, taking a deep breath.  "I can continue, then?"

"Yes."

"Good," Kolivan replied, letting his sharp teeth graze the skin. It left behind red welts in the decliate skin. "Because I can smell how needy you are.  You have soaked through your clothing again, I'm sure.  I'm surprised you could speak during the meeting, you smelled so strongly."

Shiro gasped, arching again.  His eyes were wide as he looked over Kolivan's face, but the blush was coming back strongly.  "I was imagining this," he said slowly, like he was carefully considering each word.  "Except during the meeting.  That you just pushed me over the table and fucked me, without stopping your report."

The idea was shockingly erotic.  Heat bloomed in Kolivan's stomach, so powerful and sudden that it felt like an impact.  He growled into Shiro's skin, then shifted his grip down to dig into Shiro's hips through his clothing.  It would almost certainly bruise. Kolivan had to admit he liked the idea of leaving marks.

"Such a needy slut," he murmured, half insult and half awe.  "To think of such things during such an important mission.  You would rather be fucked than listen, would you?  Perhaps that is the proper place for you.  To satisfying those around you while they do other work."

Another risk.  Kolivan knew well how proud Shiro was of being the Black Paladin, of how hard he fought and how dedicated he was.  The amount of time and effort he put into the position was humbling.

But again, it paid off.  Shiro let out a broken sounding moan and nodded, his eyes closed.  "Yes.   _ Yes! _  You could t-take turns."

"We would pass you around the table, depending on who wished to fulfill that endless, eager need of yours," Kolivan said.  He slid his hands down Shiro's thighs, appreciating the hard muscle, then took hold of his knees.  With one sharp movement, he pushed them up to Shiro's shoulders and held them there, even when Shiro squirmed.  "Or perhaps you would be tied in place, ass up, for anyone interested to leave their seed in you like you were made to hold it all.  By the end you would be brimming, swollen with it."

Shiro's moan sounded ripped out of him.  His head fell back, and he gave no resistance or sign of discomfort at the new position.  "Fuck," he breathed, his head bobbing loosely against the table.  "Yes.   _ Yes, _ I want that.  Starting now.  Please, Kolivan."

"Such an eager slut.  You speak so well.  Perhaps this is what your speeches are really preparing for."  Kolivan dragged Shiro down further on the table, so his ass was flush with the edge.  It let him grind his bulge against Shiro's pants.  The slick was obviously like this, pooling through both their pants at the touch.  True to Shiro’s request, he rocked for his own pleasure, letting Shiro’s be incidental.  "Already a mess, and you haven't even taken your clothes off.  It's a wonder you get anything done."

Whining, Shiro tried to arch and buck back down, but he couldn't move enough.  Kolivan pressed them down further, until his knees were flush with the table.   It made the fabric strain, threatening to tear along the seam between his cheeks.  The position couldn’t be comfortable, but Shiro’s eyes only glazed with desire.

"I could free you now," Kolivan murmured, lowering his voice to a purr.  "With one swipe of a hand.  Would you like that?"

At first, Shiro's pupils blew out even farther, and his mouth hung open.  But then he blinked, and some sense seemed to come back.  "These are from home.  Please don't."

Ah.  That, Kolivan could sympathize with.  He nodded, running his nose along Shiro's to show he understood without interrupting their play.  Instead he gave Shiro's knees a squeeze, digging his claws in enough to cause hints of pain.  "Hold these here.  If they move, you'll be punished."

Immediately, the flush came back to Shiro's cheeks.  He put his hands right under Kolivan's, keeping his legs in the same spot as Kolivan pulled away.

For a moment, he held back, enjoying the sight in front of him.  The Black Paladin, holding his legs back and open, a vulnerable, begging position.  His black pants were drenched with slick, and his arousal strained against the already tight fabric.  His back arched, both from how he held himself, and in open invitation.

All for Kolivan.

First, he stepped out of his own pants, groaning as his cock was freed.  Shiro groaned as well, his openly hungry as he stared.

"Patience," Kolivan murmured, head tilted and a hint of a smile on his lips.  

Shiro grumbled back in return.  His eyes were warm as well, behind the haze of need.

Kolivan stepped forward and undid the front of Shiro's pants, reaching through his parted legs to do so.  He let his claws run over the trapped bulge, letting himself use more pressure than he would on bare skin.  The points teased through the fabric, until Shiro let out a whimper.

"When I tell you to, drop your legs, and then spread them wide for me."

Mouth open, Shiro nodded.  "Understood."

"Now."

As soon as Shiro let go, Kolivan yanked his pants and undergarments off in one tug.  It yanked Shiro further down the table, until he had to scramble to keep from falling off.  As soon as they were bunched at his ankles, caught in his boots, Kolivan grabbed Shiro by the hips.  He flipped him over, slamming him down so he was on his stomach instead, and pushed him back up.  As quickly as he could, Kolivan pulled off Shiro's boots to free his legs.  Without giving Shiro a chance to adjust, he shoved his thighs as far apart as they would go..

It turned out, that was nearly a straight line.

By the end of it, Shiro was panting and trying to crane his head back to look.  Kolivan gazed carefully at him, and his ears flickered as he listened, but there was no sign of discomfort or a signal to stop.

Excellent.

Kolivan pressed his mouth to the small of Shiro's back, then licked his way up the dip of his spine.  His claws followed after, leaving dark red furrows in the skin.  He didn't break through, but he threatened it.  Finally, he reached the base of Shiro's neck, and he scraped the back of it with his teeth.  Shiro gave a full body shudder and moaned.

"You are perfect like this," Kolivan murmured.  He reached down and underneath Shiro's chest, letting the tip of his claws play over the nubs on his chest, scraping enough to hurt.  Shiro jolted again, though not as much as for the base of his neck.  "The right height for me, open and ready.  Slick and eager, begging for it with every whine and shift.  Perhaps we can borrow you for a day at the headquarters.  I know many who would be happy to take advantage of your needy hole.  We could fill you again and again, bound to a table as they report to me, and the whole time you would lick and pleasure me until you are aware of nothing but the pleasure and what's inside you."

"Jesus Christ," Shiro mumbled out, pressing his face to the table.  "That better not be empty words."

Kolivan's brows rose.  "You think I make false promises?"

"Before sex?  Maybe.  I don't know."

Baring his teeth, Kolivan leaned forward.  "I do not.  I will prove it to you after.  For now, I have another promise to fulfil."

With that, Kolivan drove forward, without bothering to prep or warn Shiro.  He was so thoroughly soaked and aching for it that Kolivan could have fit most of his fingers inside.  A cock was not a problem.

Even so, the sensation must have been startling.  The muscles clenched around him, tight with all the strength in Shiro’s body.  All the air burst out of him like Kolivan had hit him in the stomach.

As each ribbed section shoved past Shiro's rim, the human gasped and moaned.  "Yes!  Yes yes  _ yes!" _

Kolivan smiled freely as he snapped his hips forward, sliding home in one stron movement.  Then he placed one hand on the small of Shiro's back and breathed out again the sensitive nape of his neck.  "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Panting, Shiro gave a jerky nod.  "Yes," he breathed, clenching around Kolivan.  "You- Why did you stop?"  He rolled his hips, trying to fuck himself on Kolivan's cock.  But the hand on his back pushed down held him still, the points of his claws open threats.  Between that and how far his legs were spread, there was no way for Shiro to move.

"I will," Kolivan said.  "As soon as you beg me."

Shiro froze under him.  Then he let out another sob, burying his face in the table.  "I- please.  I want you to fuck me."  He curled in on himself, and when Kolivan strained past his shoulder, he could see his face had gone red.

Bashful now that Kolivan was buried to the hilt, after all their play and hypotheticals.  Before, he'd begged freely, but it had been to tease Kolivan back, like part of a game.

Now was simply what he wanted, and Shiro seemed to have trouble with that.

"I will pull out," Kolivan threatened.  "Leave you here empty and slick.  And I will stand and watch you squirm, if you do not obey.  Beg me."

Another jolt ran through Shiro, a complicated shudder.  "Don't- no, no that.  Please.  Please stay.  Fuck me."  He finally picked his head up again, eyes glassy and wide.  "Fuck me hard.  Fuck me like I can take it.  Hold me down and take.  You promised.   Please, please... Leader."  

The address sent a violent burst of heat through Kolivan, starting in his stomach and blooming out.  "Say it again."

"Fuck me, Leader," Shiro said, relaxing as his words hit home.  "Please, I need your cock.  Use my hole, Leader, fuck me full."

Kolivan pushed down at the small of Shiro's back again, and threaded the fingers of his other hair into Shiro's bangs.  He shoved his face down against the table, holding him mercilessly even when Shiro bucked instinctively.

Then he started to  _ fuck _ Shiro.  It was a wild, untamed kind of thrust, like he was trying to drive his whole body into that little hole.  There was no care, no gentleness, just the instinctual drive to  _ have. _

At first, Shiro tensed, like he was processing the new situation.  Then he moaned, the loudest he had so far.  The position kept him totally pinned in place, unable to so much as shift his head.  Whenever he tried, Kolivan's punishing grip on his hair stopped him.  Each snap of Kolivan's hips forced Shiro further into the table, fucking him with animalistic abandon.

"Ah!"  Shiro's fingers dug into the table.  He tried to push himself up, but couldn't muster the force.  Or, rather, he didn't bother to - his arm could have forced Kolivan off him easily, should he desire it.

He did not.

Kolivan put one knee on the table, opening himself up to better drive into the willing hole.  It greeted him eagerly, despite the harsh treatment, milking him with the force of Shiro's eager clenching.  Slick forced out with each drive home, a wet sound to compliment the smack of skin on fur.

It felt amazing.  Kolivan kept an eye on Shiro, but otherwise chased his own pleasure, taking what he wanted from the body below him.  When he pleased, he sucked onto the pale skin, leaving vicious marks that would darken and bruise. 

Shiro seemed to love it, howling when Kolivan's vicious thrusts occasionally brushed the glands inside.  He gushed more liquid each time, and his open mouth left a wet, messy spot below his face.  With each shove inside, Shiro's eyes rolled, and the grip on his hair made him look messy and ruined.

A sight Kolivan would love to see more often, if he were so invited.

Eyes narrowed, Kolivan considered the whimpering, eager form.  Then he leaned in and sank his teeth into the back of Shiro's neck.

Immediately, Shiro's screams jumped in pitch and volume, going from cries to outright screams.  His entire face went slack, even as his hips bucked wildly and ground against the slick table.  He rutted in his mindless heat, unable to do anything but react until he finally spilled between them.

Kolivan didn't stop fucking him.

It took several seconds for Shiro to regain his senses.  His eyes fluttered, lips working against the table.  With each powerful thrust, a tiny gasp escaped him, like it was forced out of his lungs through the sheer power.

"Aah," he groaned, fingers digging into the wood below him again.  "Ah! K-Kolivan.  Leader.  It's- ah - it's so much."  He tried to shift his head, but instead pulled at his hair.  Once again, Shiro's eyes rolled back in his head, and he letting out a breathless whine.  "I..."

"Are you asking me to stop?" Kolivan asked.  "You told me to take.  I am not yet satisfied.  I would have you until I am, unless you ask me to stop."

Another whimper escaped Shiro.  He took a ragged breath, then shook his head.  When he blinked his eyes, moisture built at the corners, but didn't yet spill.  "N-not.  Just... it's... ah..."  

Kolivan considered his words, and how Shiro was clearly oversensitive and stretched to his limits.

Rather than stop, he picked up his pace.  He took his hand off the small of Shiro’s back to grip his shoulder for better leverage.  The tip of this thumb dug mercilessly into the bite mark on Shiro’s neck.

Shiro gasped again, his whole body trying to arch off the table.  "Ah!  Leader, please.  Please!"  He didn't seem aware of what he was begging for, just asking, reacting to the pleasure.

It wasn't more than Shiro could take, so Kolivan ignored the reaction, continuing to pound and enjoy the wet hole.  He nuzzled against the bite mark he'd left, enjoying the whimpers it caused.  The rough texture of this tongue coaxed out sobs.

Lovely.  Kolivan might have to see what he could do with more attention and time some other day.  For now, he wanted to wring his pleasure from this body.

Speaking of-

Kolvian slid his hands under Shiro's knees again, shoving them under his stomach, forcing that ass higher into the air.  "Hold these again."

There was no response.  Shiro gasped and continued to scratch ineffectively at the table, as though he had not heard at all.

So Kolivan struck Shiro firmly on the ass.. 

Immediately, the muscles around him clenched, tighter in automatic reaction to the pain.  Shiro's head snapped up, now that the hand wasn't keeping him down anymore.  "L-leader?"  He glanced over his shoulders, but his eyes wouldn't quite focus.  He seemed almost drunk, through the pleasure, pain, and adrenaline.

"Hold.  Like before."

This time, Shiro obeyed.  He hooked his hands under his knees, and for the first time seemed to notice the position.  With both his legs tucked under him and still half-spread, he was open and exposed.  Kolivan had to angle up now to adjust to the new height, and it seemed to hit something inside Shiro more often.

As soon as his grip was secure, Kolivan gave the ass another strong smack, both for attention and for the the pleasure of doing so.  "Hold those.  If you let go, I will step back."

It was an empty threat, but Shiro didn't seem to realize.  He whimpered and tightened his fingers, nodding.

With that, Kolivan pulled out, ignoring the immediate whines of protest.  Instead, he grabbed Shiro by the sides and lifted him up, even as he continued to hold his knees to his chest.

Then, Kolivan sat down in one of the chairs, and brought Shiro back down on his cock, still facing away from him.

Shiro cried out as he was filled again, his toes spreading from pure sensation.  "Oh," he breathed, head falling back to loll against Kolivan's chest.  "You-?"

Before he could ask, Kolivan lifted him back off, letting each rib pull individually at Shiro's rim.  He held him at the top, only the tip inside, and enjoying the way Shiro's slick-filled entrance dripped freely over his shaft.

After a few seconds of that, Shiro rocked his hips.  "Leader?  Leader, please.  Use me."

"Good boy."

With that, Kolivan shoved him back down.

After that, he kept up a punishing pace, bouncing Shiro up and down on his cock.  With a Galra this would have been difficult, but Shiro was compact compared to them, with the exception of Keith.  It was a simple matter to lift him up and down, letting gravity to force each in thrust to hit home.

Even if it had been difficult, he would have enjoyed it for the show.  Shiro didn't seem to know what to do with being so thoroughly manhandled.  His feet kicked in the open air, toes spreading and clenching by turns as his glands were scraped with every drop.  His head bobbed freely, like it was too heavy for him to hold up, and a flush traveled all the way down his shoulders and part of his back.

Lovely, and so very eager.

Finally, Kolivan neared his orgasm.  He let his claws dig in further, tiny pinpricks of pain as he bounced Shiro like a toy.   "Are you ready for my seed?  Will you hold it in you?"

"Yes," Shiro breathed, nodding limply.  "Please.   _ Please,  _ I need it.  Fill me.  Want to be full from you."  He tilted his head, and there was a flash of something more calculated.  "Breed me full."

Arousal hit Kolivan like Shiro had punched him.  He bucked wildly, rabbiting into Shiro's hole for the last bounce, and then came hard.  In response, he felt Shiro's walls flutter as he came yet again.

For several seconds, all Kolivan could focus on was the pleasure, until it whited out his vision.  When he came back to focus, he had his arms wrapped around Shiro, keeping him bent in half.  He nuzzled into the neck where he'd bitten, letting out pleased rumbles.

A hand came around, petting between Kolivan's ears, soothing.  "Alright back there?" Shiro asked.

"I believe that is a question for you," Kolivan replied.  "You are not in pain?"

Shiro let out a laugh.  "If I am, I'm not registering it.  It all feels like pleasure right now."  He let himself go limp against Kolivan, submitting to the sudden, forced cuddles without complaint.

Well, feeling pleasure was all well and good, but that was not the same as being uninjured.  So Kolivan lifted Shiro off of him, ignoring the splash of their mixed fluids and the whine of disappointment.  Then he turned Shiro around so he could settle him more comfortably in his lap.  "We will have to check you for injury."  He ran his fingers along the bite mark on Shiro's neck.  Several points had beads of blood, and all of it was a bright red.

"I'm fine.  I told you I can take it.  And I did."  Shiro's head came up and his shoulders straightened with pride.  A moment later, though, he groaned and went limp.  "A little sore, but I did it.  No problems at all."

"I'm glad to hear that."  Kolivan ran the pad of his hand over Shiro's head, petting him without involving the claws.  "I tried to pay attention, and I had hoped you would speak up if there was a problem.  But you always seemed to be enjoying yourself."

Shiro smiled at him and snuggled in.  "I was.  A lot.  Though I'd also enjoy getting clean."  He made a face.  "We're going to have to clean up.  Even I can smell it in here."

"Is that so unpleasant?"  Kolivan nuzzled against Shiro's temple, smiling.  "I enjoy the scent of our pleasure."

Shiro's cheeks went pink.  "Yes, well, we have to do business in here, too.  I'm not sure everyone wants to have meetings in a place that smells like sex."

Smiling, Kolivan shrugged.  "I have no problem with it."

"Of course not."  Shiro elbowed him, but it was without any force.  "Help me to the bathroom?  I don't think I'll be steady on my feet, yet."

"I would be happy to.  Do you need your clothing for that?"

Shiro considered, then nodded. "Yes, I do.  Ugh.  Nothing worse than putting on wet clothing, or being wet and putting clothes on."  He pushed himself off of Kolivan's lap and trudged to his abandoned pants.  There was noticeable discomfort to his steps, but his face only showed smug happiness.  Even when he put his clothing on, the expression didn't change.

Following his lead, Kolivan reluctantly pulled on his own abandoned clothing as well.  He gave one last look to the room, especially the chair and the table.  Both shone with leftover liquids.

Yes, cleaning was necessary.  For the reasons Shiro had mentioned, and for simple sanitation.

But that didn't stop Kolivan from feeling exceedingly satisfied at the mess they had left.

"Would you like me to carry you to the showers?"

Shiro opened his mouth, then hesitated.  He gave a short nod, his cheeks once again pink.  "Actually, yes, that would be nice.  Thank you."

With a nod, Kolivan heaved Shiro up, this time with a hand at his back and under his knees.  "You are comfortable?"

"Yes," Shiro managed, the blush not abating.  He considered, looking Kolivan up and down.  "Would you be capable of a round two, today?"

"I could be."

Shiro smiled, showing all his teeth.  "By the time we get to the showers, maybe?"

"That is more of an ask, but I would be willing to try."

"Excellent.  Let's go, then."


	7. Shalluratt - Pet play, face sitting, collar and leash

"Shiro," Matt sing-songed, bursting through the door to Shiro's room.  "I have something for- oh!  Whoops!  Sorry to interrupt."

Both Shiro and Allura turned to look at the intruder.  Allura's dress was unzipped at the back, gaping open to reveal the dip of her spine and drooping off of one shoulder.  Shiro had his shirt completely off, chest on full display, and his wrists cuffed to the headboard behind him.  Allura was settled on his lap, both her hands on his pecs as she continued to squeeze and tweak his nipples despite the interruption.

"Hello, Matt," Allura greeted, as though she wasn't in the middle of a heavy petting session.  "You have something important for Shiro?"

Matt blinked dazedly, his eyes stuck on the exposed skin of her back.  "Uh..."  Then he shook his head and held up the bag he was carrying.  "Yeah.  Well, no.  Important isn't..."  He trailed off again, watching with rapt interest as Allura tugged on a nipple.  Shiro's eyes slammed shut, and he arched into the slight pain.  "Not that.  Important.  But fun."

Cracking open one eye, Shiro eyed him as he panted.  "Stop drooling and spit it out."

"To be fair, this is a very drool-worthy scenario."  Matt gestured one hand between them as he regained his composure.  "The universe's hottest princess has Takashi "Universal Heartthrob" Shirogane tied up and is playing with him right in front of me.  Like, c'mon, am I supposed to not react to this?"

Allura looked down at Shiro, pausing her movements.  "Your middle name is 'Universal Heartthrob?'"

Sighing, Shiro shook his head.  "It's an expression. I don't have a middle name."

"Oh.  But Pidge and Lance have them."

"Different cultures."  Shiro looked past Allura to raise his brows at Matt again.  "What was the not-important fun thing that you wanted, exactly?"  He rocked up against Allura, his flush returning.  "You're kind of interrupting."

Matt grinned and rocked on his heels.  "Hey, you don't have to stop on my account."

"Oh, excellent."  With that, Allura went right back to twisting, smirking when Shiro cried out and threw his head back.  "Go ahead, Matt."

For a moment, Matt just drank in the view, this time with a smirk that said he was doing it on purpose, rather than being happily distracted.  Then he reached into his paper bag and stepped over.  He pulled something out too quickly to get a good look at it, and then jammed it on top of Shiro's head.

It felt like a hairband.  Shiro tried to roll his eyes back to see it, but it was an impossible effort.  Even if he had been able to see through his skull, he couldn't concentrate with Allura still happily playing with his pecs.  She stopped twisting so she could massage instead, pressing the muscle together to give the illusion of cleavage.  

Then the headband  _ moved. _

"Matt?" Shiro asked, his voice raising in alarm.  "What is that?"

"Ears," Matt replied, his lip curling up at the corner, the same smirk as his father and sister.  "Ones that move with your mood.  Lance mentioned the ones they used to have on Earth.  He was joking about putting them on his helmet to be more lion-like, but I figured this was a good use as well.  And I made it dog ears, because you're such a loyal boy."  He reached forward and scratched Shiro between the twitching ears.

Immediately, Shiro's eyes fell closed as bliss rolled through him.  It wasn't a sexual pleasure, but pure contentment.

Huh.

When he opened his eyes again, Matt pulled his hand away so Allura could lean forward, her eyes bright with interest.  She let go of one pec to tug on an ear.  Shiro shivered, feeling it through all of him.

Super weird.  

"They're adorable," Allura declared, nodding with regal acceptance.  "I think they're a wonderful invention  Thank you, Matt."

Matt beamed, his chest puffing out outrageously at the compliment.  "Only the best for the paladins and princess," he agreed.  "They do look pretty fetching."

At first, the pun didn't register.  But then Shiro groaned and closed his eyes.  "Oh my god, Matt."

"Great, right?"  Matt beamed at him, then reached into the bag.  He pulled out another fluffy object, this one long and bristled at one end.  The other side was very obviously a butt plug.  "It even has a matching tail.  You interested?"

Allura gasped and reached out, running her fingers over the fur.  "Oh, it feels so nice.  Shiro, would you like to try it?  Does it move like the ears?"

"Of course."

Eyes shining, Allura clasped her hands together under her chin.  "Oh, please, my paladin.  I would love for you to wear it.  You would look so cute."

Shiro didn't have a particular objection to the ears and tail, but he'd been fully ready to say no just to spite Matt's obvious, gleeful enjoyment.  But that evaporated under the force of Allura's begging.  He wanted so  _ badly _ to please her.  She so rarely asked for anything as well, aside from what they needed to be doing.

So Shiro immediately melted and nodded.  "If you'd like."

"Good boy," Matt praised.  It should have sounded mocking, but instead it was just pleased.  It did nothing to abate the warmth in Shiro's chest under their approving regard.  "We know Allura's a very good pet owner, too.  I'm sure you'll have a great time with this."

"Pet?"  Allura repeated.  She took the tail carefully, regarding them both.  "Did I miss some nuance to the conversation?"

Shiro glanced at Matt.  "A little bit.  On Earth, there's a custom of wearing animal ears and a tail during sex as part of a style of play, where one partner pretends to be a pet and the other pretends to be an owner.  I wasn't expecting that as part of your interest."

Nodding slowly, Allura considered him.  "Do you object to it?"

"Uh..."  Shiro glanced at Matt, his cheeks coloring darker.

Matt's brows rose.  "I'm not going to give you shit for it if that's what you're into.  Why do you think I made these?"

Good point.  Shiro looked back at Allura, face heating further.  "No, I don't... well.  I don't mind joking about it.  I'd prefer to continue to speak if needed."  If Shiro was called upon, he didn't mind staying quiet.  But he didn't enjoy the idea of being asked to bark.  "But I don't mind being called a pet, or being ordered around.  Obviously."  He shook the cuffs still pinning him to the headrest.

"Ah."  Allura tilted her head, considering.  "The way I treat the mice is how I would consider this.  They are more intelligent than the typical animal, but they are still pets to be played with accordingly, and who preform on command.  Do you object to that?"

The blush deepened even further.  Shiro shook his head.

"Excellent."  Allura smiled at him and scratched between the ears again.  Shiro melted back against the bed, letting out a happy rumble at the treatment.  "I assume you brought these over to use for yourself, Matt?"

Matt folded his hands behind him and regarded them.  "Well, yes.  But I can wait.  You were in the middle of something and I didn't even knock."

Even through the waves of contentment, Shiro made a grumpy, agreeing noise.

Allura chuckled softly.  "You should do that in the future.  But I don't see a reason for you not to join us, so long as Shiro agrees.  You have more of an understanding what is expected in this scenario.  I would appreciate guidance.  And you seem to have no objection to either of us sexually."

"That's a way of putting it," Matt breathed.  He stepped closer, his eyes wide with hope.  "I'm down with that.  Shiro?"

Shiro nodded, shoving his head up into Allura's touch.  He couldn't help it, when the scratching felt so good.  "Sure.  Okay."  He was only barely paying attention, at that point.  He had no objections to Matt joining, other than that Matt had just been rude.  But he'd also provided the source of this good feeling, so he was forgiven.

The cuffs suddenly gave as Allura freed him.  Shiro's hands dropped to his side, limp as he stayed completely focused on nuzzling into Allura's hand.  "There we are.  My paladin, you are very cute like this."

"He is," Matt agreed.  There was a dip in the bed as he joined them.  From the fabric sounds, he was starting to get undressed.  "Should Paladin be his dog name?  Shiro is already a nickname, but it's not very fun."

Allura hummed.  "That would work for me.  Do you like that, Shiro?"  She pulled her hands away so he could concentrate on his answer.

"Mmm?"  Shiro blinked his eyes open again.  When he focused on them both, he saw that Matt had completely lost his shirt, and that his pants were open at the fly, showing his underwear.  "Uh.  Yeah.  Paladin is good."

Smiling back down at him, Allura patted his chest.  Then she got off of him, settling next to Matt.  "Good.  Now turn over and dress.  Pets do not wear clothing.  Do they on Earth?"

"Absolutely not, Princess.  Except for collars."

"Oooh."  Allura clapped her hands together again, eyes brightening.  "Do we have something that'll work for that in your room, Sh- Paladin?"

Before Shiro could answer, Matt laughed and reached into his bag again.  He pulled out a simple leather collar, black with a silver buckle.  Attached was a long, chain leash, the same metal as the decorations.  "Way ahead of you."

Allura beamed back at him.  Then she cupped the back of Matt's head and pulled him in for a kiss.  When she pulled back, Matt's eyes were nearly crossed, and he seemed to have completely lost his senses.  "Well done!  Yes, these will do nicely."  While Matt continued to blink and try to focus again, Allura raised a brow at Shiro.  "I believe you were given an order, Paladin."

Jolting, Shiro nodded.  He stood up off the bed, because with the two of them there it was a little crowded to move around.  It didn't take long to get off his pants and underwear, though it was a different experience with both Allura and Matt watching with open interest.

But when Shiro took a step back, Matt held up a hand.  "Ah-ah-ah!  Dogs don't walk, do they, Paladin?"

Shiro's cheeks went red.  He glanced at Allura, who just tilted her head.  Clearly, she wasn't going to object, unless Shiro spoke up in protest.

He had said that he didn't want to go too far, like barking.  But despite that, there was a certain appeal to letting go of his dignity.  Debasing himself, like he had with Lance in that silly outfit a few weeks ago.

So Shiro took a deep breath, then slowly sank to his knees.  He crawled forward the couple of steps back to the bed, then climbed up with them again.

"Good boy," Allura murmured, cupping under Shiro's jaw.  She pressed a kiss to his forehead, another down his nose, then one on his lips.  "Such a good dog for us.  Are you ready for your collar?"

Rather than speak, Shiro offered his neck.

Allura's breath caught as she unclipped the collar.  "Would you like to put it on, Matt?  It was your idea."

"I'm enjoying this right where I am," Matt said.  "You feel free to take as much control as you want.  I'll be your guide, but you can be the owner."

That earned him a shining smile.  Then Allura slid the collar on, wrapping it delicately around Shiro's neck.  There was something shockingly vulnerable about the feeling, and there was an undeniable eroticism about the feeling of leather sliding smoothly into place, and the tips of Allura's fingers sliding over delicate skin.

As she slid the leather into the buckle, Matt cleared his throat.  "Common pet etiquette is to make sure three of your fingers can fit between the collar and their throat.  It makes sure they can breathe comfortably, while not being so loose it can fall off."

"I see," Allura said.  She slid her fingers under to test, then loosened it by another notch.  "Thank you for the advice.  The last thing I'd want is to harm my dear Paladin."

Matt smiled back.  "Well, he definitely doesn't look uncomfortable, that's for sure."  He eyed Shiro's erection, already hard and bobbing between his thighs.  "Want the tail, now?"

Allura considered.  "In a moment.  Let him get in the proper position.  Paladin, on your back, now.  Paws up so Matt can give you your tail.  Careful of the leash, as well."  She gave him a pat on his head, and even that minor contact sent shivers through Shiro.  "Quickly, now."  

Nodding, Shiro rolled over moving slowly so Allura could maneuver the chain out of the way.  Once on his back, he hesitated for just a moment, then held his arms beside him, hands flopping forward even with his chest, like paws.  He tucked his legs up to his chest, spread wide.

It was a ridiculous position, exposing his cock and hole for anyone to see.  He looked like a dog waiting for belly scritches, though Allura couldn't have known the comparison.

Worse, it made Shiro have to clench to keep his slick for leaking.  Yes, it was a bit humiliating, but it was in service of being a good boy and having both of their attention.  

"What a well trained puppy you have," Matt said, smirking.  He gave the side of Shiro's thigh a firm smack, apparently just to watch the muscle and skin ripple at the impact.  Then he walked on his knees so he was below Shiro, the butt plug tail at the ready.

Allura frowned.  "I thought he was a dog?"

Matt blinked, then let out a snicker.  "He is.  A puppy is a younger dog.  It's an affectionate term as well.  Even if it technically means a young dog, it's used often even when they're full grown, if they're being cute."

"Ah, I understand, then."  Allura rested her thumb on Shiro's bottom lip, smiling when he automatically opened his mouth to her.  "He is a very good puppy, then.  Go ahead and give him his tail."

"As you wish, Princess."  Before Shiro could so much as roll his eyes at the joke, Matt slid two fingers inside.  Then, all thoughts of movie references fled Shiro's mind, replaced with need and heat.  He whined, the noise automatic, though it took on a distinctly different meaning with their play.

Allura tapped at Shiro's lip, gaining his attention back.  "Lick for me.  Do dogs do that?"

Since Matt was busy pulling him open, Sihro answered but giving her thumb a firm lick.  Then he started to lap enthusiastically, because it was a good outlet for the energy and need.  He felt something firm line up against his hole, and he clenched eagerly.

That earned him another swack.  "Hey, don't tense up.  I'm trying to get this in.  You uncomfortable up there?"

"Are you, puppy Paladin?"  Allura asked.  When Shiro shook his head, she smiled.  "He's fine, Matt.  Please continue.  I can help relax him."  With that, she used both hands to rub at the base of Shiro's ears.

Whatever Matt had done to link these up to Shiro's head was incredibly potent.  The world faded away into just that contact.  He was distantly aware of Matt rubbing at his entrance again, and something pressing inside.  But it was a long ways away, even if it felt good.  Instead he gave himself over completely to the pure, innocent pleasure that was pouring in through his ears.  Shiro nudged against the hands, mouth hanging open as he drowned in the feeling.

Then Allura's hands were gone, and Shiro was left nuzzling his face into her thighs, whining softly.  It was playing more into the role than he meant to, but Shiro didn't care.  

Now, he could feel something shifting inside of him, tiny nudges of movement that pressed against his slick gland.  When Shiro looked down, he saw the silken black tail giving lazy wags.  With a thought, the angle changed, smacking Matt in the arm with every flick.

"Woah, boy," Matt said.  "Easy there."  He tried to smack Shiro's tail away, but it just came back every time.  "Jeez, c'mon."

Allura smiled as she watched, openly enjoying the conflict.  "I don't believe he can help it.  Like the ears, it seems to simply react to his emotions.  What does the tail wagging mean?  Are you a happy boy, my good Paladin?"

In response, Shiro nuzzled in further, and the tail wagging picked up.

"Ow!"  Matt smacked Shiro on the ass this time.  It wasn't hard, but it was enough to jolt the plug inside of him.  It pressed more firmly against the gland, and the edge rolled upward to nearly reach his prostate.  Inside, there was a gush of arousal, but it all stayed firmly inside held by the plug.

Shiro was going to be a mess when that came out.  He couldn't say he minded at the moment.

Reaching over, Allura smacked Matt on the thigh, exactly as hard as he'd hit Shiro.  "Hey, now.  Is that a way to treat a pet?"

"I think so, when the pet is a kinky little shit who likes it.  Right, boy?  Aren't you a kinky puppy?  Do you like being spanked when you're bad?"

Shiro considered Matt, his tail finally stilling.  Then he turned his head toward Allura and gave his best sad puppy dog eyes.  He let out a long, pleading whine, just barely sticking out his bottom lip.

Immediately, Allura bristled and turned on Matt.  "You see?  Do not smack my dog!  Poor Paladin.  He's very mean, isn't he?"  She bent down and held him by the ears as she covered his face in pecks.  "My sweet boy did nothing to deserve this.  He was just so happy."

"Now this is unfair," Matt drawled, sounding slightly offended.  "Fine, fine, no more spanking.  As if he really minds.  What next, then?"

Allura continued to kiss over Shiro's face for another few moments, then gave him a last, lingering kiss on the lips.  "I think," she said, "that I'd like to put my good puppy's licking prowess to use.  I had thought you might want to find pleasure between his legs, but his tail does seem to be in the way now."

Matt hummed, his eyes bright as he watched over them both.  "Well, don't let me stop you in the first place.  How about I keep Paladin happy and entertained while he's busy serving you.  And then after, if he likes, we can switch places, and you can take out the tail if you want."

"That does sound good to me."  Allura ran her thumb over Shiro's cheekbone, smiling down at him.  "Do you agree, Paladin?"

Shiro nuzzled into her hand, smiling into the palm.  He didn't want to speak, not when there was a happy haze coming over him.  It felt like his voice would crack through the feeling.  Instead, he leaned further into the role, happy they were enjoying it so much, and eagerly drinking up their regard and pleasure.

"That's a yes, I believe."  Allura pet back his bangs, chuckling when Shiro's eyes closed and the ears flattened back in bliss.  "You have free range.  So long as you obey the rules as well."

"I wouldn't dream of breaking them," Matt drawled.  "Well, for you, at least."  He held out his hand, smiling as Allura rested hers over his.  Then he brought it to his lips to kiss the knuckles.

Allura snickered, appreciative of Matt's dramatics.  "It's a shame we haven't shared Shiro before.  You are very agreeable as a partner."

Matt's chest puffed out again.  "Anytime you'd like to me join you, I'll be there."  He glanced up, eyes hopeful and bright.  "Before we get started, may I kiss you again?"

"Absolutely."  Allura slid a finger under his chin, gently tugging Matt forward to kiss him.  This one was less of a surprise, so Matt was able to at least try and give back as good as he got.  Shiro pushed up on his elbows so he could watch, enjoying the view.  Allura was clearly in control, pulling Matt along as she pleased and enjoying how he eagerly melted into her.  It wasn't like Shiro's surrender, not quite.  Matt probably wasn't as eager to give up control.  But he was more than happy to follow wherever Allura lead him, with shining, eager eyes.

As they pulled apart, Allura gave him a kiss to the cheek.  "I promise you'll have your reward soon.  Now, you have your duties."

"Of course, Princess."  Matt beamed at her, then flopped down on his stomach between Shiro's legs.  He had to fold his legs at the knees, so his feet rested at the top of his thighs, because otherwise he'd flop off the bed.  But he seemed comfortable like that as he dropped down to hip level and waited.

Allura threw one leg over Shiro's head.  She held onto the headrest with one hand for the balance, while the other kept the leash taught enough that Shiro could feel a constant, gentle tug.  She waited for him to focus up on her, ready, then slowly lowered herself down onto his face.

She never put her full weight on his head, thank goodness.  Allura was shorter than most of the team, yes, but like Keith she was denser than her slight form suggested.  But her slit rested over Shiro's mouth, her own slick already starting to wet his chin and mouth.  He could breathe through his nose, but only when she held still.  When she rocked down, it would cover the lower half of his face completely.  He knew that from experience.

Opening his mouth, Shiro licked eagerly over her entrance.  They'd discussed his expectations, and this was the closest thing to a vagina that they could mutually agree on.  There was something like a clit at the top, though it would squirt slick like a cock, and the entrance inside had rings that would milk anything inside.  The form was familiar enough for Shiro to do a good job orally pleasuring her, without losing the functionality that Allura liked.

Almost as soon as he dug in, Allura started to press down.  She rocked rhythmically, sliding over his face and then backing up enough for him to breathe.  She was never out of range of his tongue, though he could only lick the clit when she was the furthest out.  It was the best place to start anyway, and Shiro chased it with his mouth. He pressed the flat of his tongue up and ground until he felt liquid start to trickle out, running down his cheeks and dribbling into his mouth.  The slick was sweet and smelled deliciously musky, a combination which never failed to make Shiro eager for more.

As he gave himself into the licking, a hand brushed against the base of his cock.  Shiro jolted, because he'd been so focused on his goal he'd stopped anticipating Matt.  But he settled down quickly, groaning at the feeling of dry, warm hands brushing expertly along the bottom of his shaft.

"Oooh," Allura groaned, giving an extra hard grind into Shiro's face.  She pulled off quickly, but it left a sticky trail over Shiro's mouth and cheeks.  "That's very nice."

Matt laughed.  "Oh, you haven't seen anything yet.  You thought the ears were good?  Let's try this."  With that, Matt took hold of the base of the tail, milking it like he'd just done to Shiro's cock.

Stars erupted behind Shiro's eyes.  It was the same overwhelming, hind-brain deep kind of pleasure that biting the back of his neck caused.  He moaned again, louder and more eagerly, and picked up the pace of his licking in return.  The act on it's own was fun, but now Shiro was acting off a need for an outlet, and an instinct he didn't know he had to mouth and suckle.  Pressing his lips to her entrance, he jabbed his tongue inside, trying to get more of her slick in his mouth.

The hand that had been on the headboard moved to grab onto Shiro's hair, use that as a handhold to pull him further into Allura's cunt.  "Yes, that is good.  That's from the tail?"  She paused, seeming to assess Shiro, then tightened her thighs on either side of his head, holding him in place for a moment longer than usual.

Shiro moaned, loud and long, which only earned him more slick.

"Yup," Matt agreed.  "Good, right?  It's electrostimulation.  The headband is pressing against his temples, and the plug- well, that one's hitting other places.  I can program the kind of pleasure, but I figured I'd start with a non-sexual feeling for the ears.  I could probably make it so he'd come of someone bit those, but this is an intro."

Allura let out an appreciative groan, which could have been from Shiro's eager tongue or Matt's explanation.  "Very clever.  I'd be interested in that functionality another day.  For now, I don't believe I'm going to last very long like this.  You may want to be ready to switch."

"Gotcha."  Matt settled back down, his fingers wrapping around Shiro's cock and pumping lazily.  It wasn't enough to get him off, not by a long shot, but it left Shiro squirming.  Especially when Matt started to dance the tips of his fingers up and down the tail, with and against the fur.  Sparks of pleasure flashed behind Shiro's eyes, blinding him with need.

That was alright.  Shiro didn't need to see.  He needed to eat Allura out like a good pet.

He threw himself into his task, taking strategic sips of air when he had the chance.  The rest of the time, he buried himself between Allura's thighs.  His nose brushed her clit, leaving more of the delicious musk all over his face, while he lapped into her entrance like a wild thing.  Like he fed entirely off of what she leaked into his mouth, and he'd been starved for weeks.  The need to please her overwhelmed him, egged on by the constant, electric pleasure that Matt was providing.

Shiro felt like an instrument, a two-player song they were plucking out between them.

He really didn't mind.

Finally, Allura cried out.  She let him take more of his weight, pushing him down into the pillow, though not enough to hurt.  Then she pulled up on the leash and his hair together as she ground, rubbing her clit down onto his nose with purpose.  

When she came, it was a flood of slick that totally drenched Shiro's face and filled his mouth.  He swallowed as fast as he could and continued to lick, the way he knew she liked.  Allura shivered over him, crying out as her thighs tightened again and held him firmly in place.

Air was completely overrated, when Shiro could be exactly here.

When Allura pulled off, Shiro took a huge gulp of air.  Then he started to whine, arching up off the bed as he searched for her again.  He found her thigh and nuzzled in, lapping wildly.  Slick had dripped down from her cunt there, so he licked that up as well, still wordlessly pleading.

"That's enough for me," Allura murmured.  She pulled her leg away, ignoring Shiro's louder whines, then kissed over his face.  "Don't you worry, lovely puppy.  You've been so good for me, Paladin, and I'm going to reward you for it.  Matt's going to give you something to use your mouth on, don't you worry."

The hand on his cock and tail left.  Shiro let out another, louder whine, starting to squirm in place.  He was so close, and it felt like he was underwater.  The world seemed a little farther away, and all that was left was haze, fluid, and pleasure.

"Shhh," Allura soothed.  She ran a hand through his bangs, accidentally slicking them back with her musk.  "It's alright, my good boy.  I'm very pleased with you.  Just a few moments for Matt to readjust.  Come here with me."  She tugged him up into her arms as though he weighted nothing, letting him rest his face in his neck.  "It would be easier for you to sit down, yes?  I suppose you could use his mouth as I did, but it seems like it would be much more difficult."

Matt scooted up the bed, sitting down where Shiro's head had been.  "Yeah, this is better for me.  I don't want to, like, lose my balance and land hip first on his head."  He ran his hand up and down Shiro's back, whistling.  "He goes deep for you.  Do you guys do this often?"

"No, I'm afraid not."  Allura ran her fingers through Shiro's hair, the motion idle.  Immediately, he went limp, the happy feeling of the ears overwhelming even his shaking need for at least a few moments.  "He doesn't always want to, and I fear having an emergency when he's in this state.  I don't believe it'd be good to wake him up from it too quickly."

"Probably not," Matt agreed.  "That's a shame, though.  Thank you for sharing."

Allura smiled back at him.  "Thank you for offering such effective tools.  And I know he enjoys your time together.  You are very good friends.  It's enjoyable to watch you interact and I enjoy your company myself."

Eyes warm, Matt nodded.  "You too, Princess."  He ducked his head down, catching Shiro's hazy eyes.  "You ready for round two in there?"

Licking his lips, Shiro's eyes snapped onto Matt's cock.  He'd still only opened his pants, rather than fully undressed, and his cock stood proudly from the fly.  It wouldn't have the same taste and feel as Allura's cunt, but Shiro's mouth watered at the sight.  He whined again, straining toward it, but Allura's tight grip on his leash held him back.  Immediately, he whimpered, a shudder running through him.  

"Ah, ah, Paladin.  Not until you're commanded."  Allura took her fingers away.  As that happy daze of his ears fell away, Shiro was just left aching for it again.  He watched as Allura handed over the chain, squeezing Matt's hand in the process.  By the time they were done, Shiro was nearly vibrating with need and tension.  "Now you may."

Shiro dove forward, flatting himself onto his stomach and taking Matt in his mouth.  He suckled on the head at first, readjusting to the feel of a cock instead of Allura's entrance.  Then he started to take more bit by bit, not wanting to immediately overwhelm him.

Matt groaned loudly, his head thumping back against the headrest.  "God, you're an amazing cocksucker.  What a good boy.  Made for oral, I swear."  He scratched over the back of Shiro's head, carefully avoiding the ears to avoid mixing signals.  "If you don't want me fucking your mouth and pulling on the collar, now's your chance to safeword, puppy."

Rather than pull off, Shiro took him another inch in, eyes rolling up to meet Matt's.

"That's my boy."

What that, Matt pulled on the leash.  It yanked Shiro down, forcing him to take another inch.  He adjusted quickly, moving with the tug until he was nearly taking Matt to the hilt.

While that happened, Allura moved behind Shiro.  She ran her hands greedily over the globes of his ass, her thumbs pressing in to rub against the plug.  It rolled under her touch, pressing at his slick gland.  Shiro clenched around it automatically, feeling the slick build inside of him.  He bucked back as well as he could without moving off of Matt's cock.

"My lovely Paladin," Allura murmured.  "I do understand the impulse to smack, Matt.  All this lovely pale skin would look amazing when it's red."  She scratched her nails down, making Shiro jolt on Matt's cock.  It pressed the head against the back of his throat when he didn't expect it, and he started to gag.  

Immediately, Matt let go of Shiro's head and leash, giving him a chance to pull up.  But he got himself back under control and bobbed back down instead, working his tongue around the shaft.  The seal of his lips wasn't perfect as he moved, and spit dribbled down and wet the fabric at the base.

Matt hissed and bucked up, then paused.  But all Shiro did was moan, so he did it again as he regained his grip on the chain.  "He is tempting to mess with, isn't he?  You should give the tail a try, it's a lot of fun."

"An excellent suggestion."  Allura wrapped her fingers firmly around the base.  Even that simple touch made Shiro groan, or at least try to while his mouth was so full.  Then she dragged her fingers back, the same steady, heavy pressure the whole way down.

Shiro's eyes rolled back in his head as pleasure completely overwhelmed him.

Over his head, Matt let out a fierce curse as Shiro went limp on his cock, throat opening up further.  "Holy shit," he breathed out.  "Holy  _ shit."   _ Once again, he let go, clearly nervous of trapping Shiro somewhere he wasn't comfortable.

But fuck, Shiro was so good here.  He had a minute of air left, so he just stayed in place, swallowing around the cock in his throat and luxuriating in the throbbing, sparking pleasure.

Clearly pleased with the reaction, Allura repeated the move.  Then she started to rub up and down just at the base, faster than before, while her thumb rolled over the head of Shiro's cock.

It was too much.  Maybe Shiro should have waited for permission, but no one had told him to wait.  Instead he ground down against the bed as he came hard, his hole milking the plug uselessly as it prevented him from gushing.

"Jesus!"  Matt gripped at Shiro's bangs as he was milked even more fiercely than before.  He shuddered and bucked, just barely holding on until the Shiro wasn't shuddering anymore.  Then he gave in and came down Shiro's throat.   Halfway through, Matt yanked Shiro back off, so the last several shots painted over his face.  It dripped down, mixing with the slick already starting to try tacky on Shiro's face.

Through it all, Shiro hung limp, the plug continuing to rub him right on the gland and fill him.  His tail gave several flicks, mostly at the tip, the rest of him too pleasured to move.  His mouth hung open from where Matt hand yanked him off, and come dipped from his lazy mouth, painting the swollen lips white.

In seconds, Allura was there, heaving him up again.  She sat next to Matt on the headboard, pulling Shiro until he was half draped over both of them.  "You did so well," she murmured, kissing over his face.  "I'm so pleased with you, my Paladin.  You were perfect for us."

The tail picked up speed, wagging harder.

"You need that all the time," Matt murmured.  "It's damn cute."  He rested his head on Allura's shoulder, smiling down at Shiro.  He blinked slowly, looking about ready to crash himself, even as his hands smoothed up and down Shiro's side.  "That plug is going to be stupid messy when it comes out.  It should be in the bathroom, unless we want to replace Shiro's mattress."

Allura hummed her agreement, still busy petting over everywhere she could reach.  "Is it meant for long term use?"

Considering, Matt nodded.  "Yeah. I mean, I wouldn't leave it in overnight, but it can stick around for a couple of hours.  Rest first, then cleaning?"

"Yes, I think that would be wise."  Allura pulled the blankets out from the three of them with significant effort, then pulled it over.  "You wish to stay, yes?  If you need to, you can leave, but I'd like to have you here."

Matt gave her a soft smile, even as he wrapped an arm around Shiro.  "Like I'd be anywhere else.  No, I'm sticking around at least until Shiro is coherent again."  Then he gave an impish smile and ran his fingers around the base of one ear.

The hazy pleasure returned, adding to the already overwhelming feeling Shiro was swimming in.  He floated on it, like a hammock or an inner tube, his eyes rolling back once again.

"I do not think that is helping wake him."

"Eh, let him luxuriate.  And it means I get to stick around longer."  Matt turned to kiss her shoulder.  "That's not a bad thing in my book."

Allura smiled back, though she rolled her eyes.  "In mine either, though you are certainly a sneaky one."  She slid down further, pulling both of them down with her so they were all lying down.  "Shiro?  I must ask.  You've been quiet.  You're okay?"

It took Shiro several moments to open his mouth, and the first thing he vocalized was a croak.  He cleared his throat, then tried again.  "Yeah. M'good."

"Thank you.  I know that's difficult." She pulled him between them, then cuddled up next to him.  Her arm reached all the way across, resting on Matt's hip.  "If you are like Shiro, you appreciate sleep after your orgasm, yes?"

"We're stereotypes of our gender," Matt said, nodding.

Allura's brows rose at the comment, but she visibly let it go.  "Then rest.  Then we'll give our pet a bath."

"Our," Matt repeated. He smiled into Shiro's shoulder, eyes shining.  "Sure.  I'd like that."  He wrapped his arm around Shiro's chest and nuzzled into his temple, even as he finally undid the collar.  That might not be wise to wear while he slept. "Great job, Shiro."

The praise was so simple, but it hit Shiro somewhere deep.  He smiled back, his eyes falling happily closed.

Snuggled between them both, still wearing the silly ears and tail, Shiro dozed off feeling safe and satisfied.


End file.
